De la trahison à la haine
by Draconixia
Summary: Il m'arrivait de me demander quelle aurait été ma réaction si j'avais remarqué les signes avant-coureurs. Si j'avais tout simplement suivi mon instinct… Mon présent aurait-il été différent ? Aurais-je pris une autre décision ? Qu'importe, car le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'était lui. Nous, nous n'étions que de simples jouets à ses yeux. BangDae.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord, salut tout le monde ! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fanfiction puisque Espoirs Détruits arrive à son terme. Le dernier chapitre arrivera dans quelque temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^**

**Cette fanfiction était à la base pour une amie mais je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de vous priver d'une fanfiction alors qu'elle est totalement écrite et terminée depuis deux bonnes semaines. Mais revenons à nos moutons, cette fiction se base sur le groupe coréen B.A.P (pour ceux qui connaissent, oui je suis allée au concert de mercredi dernier ! C'était génial !) et plus particulièrement sur le BangDae (Yongguk et Daehyun sont deux hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez revenir en arrière via la petite flèche à gauche.) Cependant je vous réserve quelques surprises qui vous raviront (je l'espère~). Il y a en tout 5 chapitres qui sont dans l'ensemble assez longs et je publierai une fois par semaine. (donc oui vous aurez la fin de la fiction dans un mois. :))**

**Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus par peur de vous gâcher la chose. Les B.A.P ne sont pas à moi (ah si seulement !) Pardon pour les fautes, il doit très certainement en rester.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

_Confiance. Une notion qui m'était dorénavant inconnue. Après tout, celle que je portais il y a bien longtemps à des personnes chères à mon cœur s'était retournée contre moi, me laissant désarmé et perdu._

_Je ne pensais pas avoir été si aveugle pourtant. Ou était-ce la bêtise qui m'avait aveuglé ? Il m'arrivait de me demander quelle aurait été ma réaction si j'avais remarqué les signes avant-coureurs. Si j'avais tout simplement suivi mon instinct…_

_Mon présent aurait-il été différent ? Aurais-je pris une autre décision ?_

_Qu'importe, car le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'était **lui**. Nous, nous n'étions que de simples jouets à ses yeux._

Le voir, souriant, blaguant me rendait nerveux. Comment allait-il réagir ? Pourquoi m'étais-je obstiné à aller lui dire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais si je ne lui disais pas maintenant, je n'aurai jamais le courage nécessaire pour retenter. Ma décision était prise depuis un long moment, il fallait que je me lance. Pas de regret. Ce fut donc nerveux que je m'approchai et que j'ouvris la bouche, priant le ciel afin que ma voix ne tremble pas :

« Daehyun, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant en privé ? »

Daehyun qui semblait m'avoir entendu venir leva un sourcil surpris à ma question. Il se tourna vers Himchan semblant lui demander silencieusement l'autorisation si cela le dérangeait si je l'empruntais. Autorisation qu'Himchan accorda après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas si cela m'agaçait que Daehyun soit aussi dépendant d'Himchan mais je repoussais plus loin ses pensées dans un coin de ma tête, j'avais une chose à faire. Daehyun se leva donc du canapé qu'il occupait avec mon cadet et me suivit dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil derrière mon épaule. J'angoissais. Qu'allait-il me répondre ? J'étais loin d'être aussi confiant que sur scène. Daehyun en profita pour s'installer sur mon lit tandis que je fermais la porte à clé. Si les autres entendaient ma déclaration, ce serait ma fin. J'étais nerveux et je préférais essuyer un rejet en privé qu'en public. Déjà que Youngjae et Himchan ne manquerait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi pour le restant de mes jours s'ils l'apprenaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était vrai, j'étais leur leader, toutefois, dès lors que mes sentiments étaient en jeu, la honte et la retenue m'empêchaient de me dévoiler. J'étais satisfait de savoir que peu de gens sinon personne ne connaissait ce pan de ma personnalité, ce côté fleur bleu.

Daehyun me sortit rapidement de ma rêverie, s'impatientant.

« Hyung ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu as de nouvelles idées pour nos prochaines chansons ? »

Me maudissant, je détournai le regard. Ces derniers temps, la musique passait comme en arrière-plan. Seul Daehyun occupait mes pensées, chose qui me déplaisait particulièrement. J'étais un artiste, de ce fait, je me devais d'honorer ce titre. Pour moi, pour le groupe, pour les fans.

Pourtant, alors que je continuais mon observation, une petite voix me souffla que ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. L'amour était synonyme d'inspiration. La musique accompagnait l'amour. Et inversement.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et restai sans voix. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un regard aussi doux ? Aussi expressif ? Je pouvais passer mes journées plongé dans ses beaux yeux sans me lasser une seule seconde. Avoir pour moi tout seul Daehyun me désarçonnait. Comment pouvais-je lui avouer les sentiments que je portais à son encontre quand il me regardait de cette manière ? Comment ? C'était à se rendre fou. Je ne voulais qu'il perde cette douce lueur présente dans ses prunelles. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, et j'étais fort.

Mais avant que je ne puisse me torturer plus que je ne l'étais déjà, mon envie prit le pas sur ma faible raison. Je lui annonçais de but en blanc : « Je t'aime. »

Un long silence s'installa tandis que je prenais conscience de ma gaffe. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais rester très longtemps en sa présence, je finissais toujours par faire quelque chose d'idiot.

La mine perdue de Daehyun m'attendrit. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que je venais de lui avouer. Mes paroles ne s'étaient pas encore imprégnées dans son esprit. Devrais-je en dire plus ? Ou partir comme un lâche en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Dilemme. Cependant, j'en étais conscient. C'était ma seule et unique chance de me soulager d'un poids. De peut-être atteindre le bonheur ultime d'être avec lui. Il y avait des chances que je fonce droit dans le mur. Il y avait des chances pour que je finisse avec un cœur en miettes. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, je finis par déballer ce que je tenais caché au plus profond de moi.

« J-je t'aime Daehyun. » repris-je, la voix tremblante comme jamais auparavant. « Je t'ai même apprécié dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Toi, ton visage, ton corps, ta personnalité, ta voix. J'apprécie tout de toi. Je ne saurais mettre des mots sur la manière dont tu m'as ensorcelé la première fois que tu as ouvert la bouche devant moi. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli venir te voir pour tout avouer. Avouer mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, j'ose espérer que non et cela me fait honte rien que de te l'avouer mais tu as une telle emprise sur moi. Cela me révolte. J'en viens à délaisser la musique quand tu es à mes côtés. Tu m'énerves et en même temps tu m'attires. Je suis totalement fasciné par toi Daehyun car tu rayonnes à mes yeux. Ta voix est un don du ciel. Tout ton être est comme un don du ciel pour ma personne. Un don du ciel que je souhaiterais avoir à mes côtés pour toujours. »

Je lui laissai le temps de comprendre chaque mot de ma tirade tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. J'étais loin d'être doué pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Mais être avec lui semblait m'avoir fait pousser des ailes. Jamais, pas une seule fois je m'étais autant dévoilé à quelqu'un. Même pas à mon frère ni à ma sœur. A croire que Daehyun possédait des dons, des pouvoirs qui me poussaient à m'ouvrir à lui. Cependant, à cet instant, j'espérais que ma franchise ne l'avait pas éloigné de moi. Que je n'avais pas franchi cette barrière qui allait le détourner de moi.

Le doux silence se muta en un quelque chose de pesant. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps pour répondre ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Daehyun paraissait complètement perdu. A croire qu'il était véritablement surpris de ma déclaration.

Je patientai me retenant de le secouer comme un prunier. Il pouvait me rendre heureux comme il pouvait m'anéantir et briser mon cœur en multiples morceaux. Et je supporterai difficilement une réponse négative. Quelle allait être sa réponse ? Son silence m'inquiétait. Je ne pouvais plus le lâcher des yeux. Le suspense commençait peser sur mes épaules. L'air gêné qu'il prît ne me plaisait pas. Allait-il vraiment me repousser ? Me rejeter comme une vulgaire chaussette ?

Il se redressa alors, ayant visiblement compris dans quelle situation il se trouvait et ce qu'il allait me répondre. Mais au lieu de me faire face comme je l'avais espéré, il se tourna. Me présenter son dos pouvait être considéré comme étant une réponse négative ? Où avait-il honte à son tour de me regarder dans les yeux pour m'avouer ses sentiments ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Je ne savais quoi faire. Quoi dire. Devrais-je partir ? Ou lui adresser la parole pour tenter de le persuader ? Que pouvais-je bien faire dans ce genre de situation ?

Ce silence m'était insupportable. Je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était qu'il réagisse. Ce sentiment d'angoisse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et j'avais du mal à le contenir au fond de moi. Je tentai de l'appeler mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. Que faire dans ce cas ?

_Que faire ?_

Je soupirai lourdement. Pourquoi avais-je agi aussi stupidement ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté cette petite voix qui m'avait averti de rester loin de Daehyun ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi bon sang m'étais-je attaché à lui ? Lui parmi tant d'autres.

Pourquoi ?

Et mon instinct qui me hurlait de rester loin de lui, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté ? Il avait fallu que la curiosité et l'envie prennent le dessus sur ce que j'appelais mon instinct de guerrier. Instinct qui m'avait tant sauvé par le passé. Et qui par ailleurs me recommandait de déguerpir de cette pièce et de ne jamais reparler de cette histoire. Si je partais maintenant, tous mes efforts auront été en vain. Mais si je restais, qu'allais-je gagner en retour ?

Daehyun me sortit de mes réflexions en se tournant brusquement vers moi et en s'approchant. En le voyant faire, une subtile image d'un animal sauvage me vint en tête. Daehyun ressemblait à cet instant précis à un chat sauvage. Timide mais qui souhaitait que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui. Je me donnai une claque mentale en tentant de mettre de côté cette image pour le moins troublante. Saleté d'esprit étrange qui venait me titiller à un mauvais moment.

Daehyun quant à lui avait repris contenance et était sur le point de m'annoncer quelque chose. A force d'avoir passé du temps à l'observer, je commençais à connaître ses mimiques sur le bout des doigts. Cela se révélait utile à certains moments, comme celui-ci.

« Hyung… » Commença-t-il hésitant.

Ce ton dans sa voix ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Je déglutis. Que pouvait donc bien cacher cette incertitude ?

« Hyung, j-je t'apprécie énormément, là n'est pas la question mais… » Il s'interrompit toujours aussi indécis. Il cherchait ses mots et je commençai dangereusement à craindre le pire. Que sous-entendait son 'mais' ?

« Mais tu ne n'aimes pas n'est-ce pas ? » achevai-je, déçu.

Ma réaction n'était pas surfaite, mon cœur semblait s'être brisé en mille morceaux. La tristesse commençait à prendre possession de moi. Je baissai la tête, dépité. J'aurais dû m'y attendre depuis le début. Yongguk tu étais si stupide. Si stupide, à croire que tu te bornais à voir ce que tu souhaitais voir depuis le temps. Il fallait réellement que j'apprenne à ouvrir les yeux et à ne pas me laisser avoir.

Cependant Daehyun continua de sa douce voix. « Il faudrait plutôt du temps. Tu sais, pour faire le point. »

« Du temps ? » murmurai-je soulagé.

A l'entente de ses paroles, toute trace de tristesse s'était évanouie. Il m'avait redonné aussitôt espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. J'avais encore une chance. Une petite certes mais elle était bien là.

« Oui, du temps, entre autres. Je suis confus, tu m'avoues tout cela sans me prévenir, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir et surtout comment gérer cette situation. » me répondit-il, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je m'empêchais de regarder cette lèvre qui se faisait mordiller pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait. Je baissai la tête, honteux.

« Je vois. » Il était vrai que j'avais réellement mal calculé mon coup. Je venais comme une fleur lui confesser mes sentiments pour espérer une réponse positive sans penser une seule seconde à lui et au fait qu'il n'y était pas préparé. Après tout, c'était comme si votre meilleur(e) ami(e) débarquait à l'improviste pour vous dire qu'il/elle vous aimait depuis toujours. Légèrement déconcertant n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû en discuter avec Himchan. Lui m'aurait conseillé sur la manière d'agir. Sur ce qui me restait de mieux à faire. Evidemment, il avait fallu que j'agisse sur un coup de tête pour réaliser mon erreur de stratégie. Je me sentis bête. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'utiliser ma tête ?

Il passa à côté de moi, me frôlant, pour atteindre la porte. La douce odeur de son gel douche parvint à atteindre mes narines. Je ne pourrais cesser de tomber amoureux de lui encore et encore. N'y avait-il rien qui arriverait à me faire comprendre que Daehyun était aussi un être humain tout comme moi, avec des qualités et des défauts ? A cet instant, il était parfait. Il n'avait aucun défaut. Physique comme mental. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi parfait ?

Seulement Daehyun ne me laissa pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes questions. Avant de déverrouiller la porte, il me souffla :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Quelques jours suffiront. D'ici-là, pourrais-tu garder tes distances avec moi ? Je ne veux pas faire le capricieux mais… »

Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus pour n'être que silence.

Je le comprenais. Je ne le comprenais que trop bien d'ailleurs. J'acquiesçai de la tête et le laissai s'échapper. Je poussai un soupir dans le silence de ma chambre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

**OoO**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. J'avais passé plusieurs moments perdus dans mes pensées à de demander si Daehyun ne le faisait pas exprès pour me faire poireauter aussi longtemps. J'étais frustré, impatient et surtout, je voulais embrasser ses douces lèvres pulpeuses. C'était beaucoup trop dur de le côtoyer chaque jour sans pouvoir l'étreindre tranquillement, sans pouvoir le choyer comme je le souhaiterais tant. Cependant, je lui avais promis de prendre mes distances pour un temps.

Il me prit de court quand Daehyun m'accosta pour finalement me donner une réponse. Il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière à présent, il avait pris une décision. Du moins, j'espérais qu'il avait pris un semblant de décision après avoir remarqué son air soucieux. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je redoutais beaucoup trop ce qu'il allait finalement me répondre. Je me sentais beaucoup trop attaché à lui pour qu'il me rejette. J'étais complètement fou amoureux de lui. Je l'avais dans la peau. Complètement. Comment pouvais-je rester indifférent à lui ? Cela ne m'était pas possible.

Mais je me repris. Je ne devais pas ruminer de sombres pensées. Pas maintenant. S'il décidait de –

« D'accord. » prononça Daehyun.

Mon monde s'arrêta à ce simple mot. D'accord quoi ? D'accord il me laissait en plan ou était-ce d'accord, j'accepte d'être avec toi. Stupéfait, je lui demandai de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Avais-je bien entendu ?

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour être avec toi, Yongguk hyung. »

Quoi ? Comment ? Comment c'était possible ? Je m'attendais à tout, à _tout_ mais pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Je n'arrivais pas y croire. Mais j'étais heureux. Définitivement heureux. Il avait accepté que nous soyons ensemble. Que nous le soyons enfin.

A cet instant, j'avais envie de crier mon bonheur au monde entier, aux fans, à l'agence et surtout aux autres membres des B.A.P. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun secret ne devait exister entre nous. Du moins, pas de secret pouvant mettre en danger nos carrières. Par conséquent, je ne voulais pas leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Encore moins à eux. Ils étaient mes frères de guerre, mes frères d'armes qui enduraient tout ce que je leur dictais sans broncher. Pour la majorité d'entre eux du moins.

Mais je les comprenais, il m'arrivait d'être dur avec eux et de leur en demander beaucoup. Cependant, c'était de cette manière que nous progressions efficacement. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre mon point de vue et qu'ils ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur. Si cela avait été le cas, Himchan aurait été le premier à me hurler des insanités.

Himchan, mon meilleur ami. Celui qui avait été à mes côtés depuis de très longues années.

En pensant à lui, je me dis qu'il devrait être le premier au courant. Je lui devais bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il avait toujours été le premier à m'aider et à m'encourager en toutes circonstances. Je fis part de mon envie à Daehyun qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, plongé dans ses réflexions. Je lui précisai toutefois que s'il redoutait les réactions de tous les autres, nous pourrions dans un premier temps n'informer qu'Himchan. Daehyun savait que je ne pouvais rien cacher à mon meilleur ami. Que je ne pouvais garder quelque chose d'aussi gros pour moi. Il comprendrait certainement.

Daehyun se mit soudainement à sourire d'embarras avant de m'avouer difficilement qu'il était déjà au courant. Surpris, je lui demandai comment il avait pu l'apprendre. M'aurait-il entendu ? Non, je m'étais assuré que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Il tritura le pan de son T-shirt avant de m'expliquer.

« « J-je me suis permis de lui en parler pour lui demander des conseils durant mon temps de réflexion. Comme je te l'ai dit j'étais confus et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner pour me sortir de cette situation... délicate. Tu ne m'en veux pas hyung ? »

Je le regardai, déconcerté. Mais je m'adoucis aussitôt. J'étais content qu'il ait informé Himchan. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à lui mentir. J'étais un piètre menteur face à Himchan…

Daehyun, paraissant rassuré de ne pas avoir fait une erreur me sourit. Ce sourire me fit presque tomber par terre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que Daehyun était devenu mon petit-ami. C'était après tout comme un rêve qui se réalisait ! Un songe dont je pouvais me réveiller à tout moment. J'espérais que cela n'allait jamais arriver.

Après tout, j'étais avec Daehyun, l'homme que j'aimais. Himchan, mon meilleur ami avait persuadé le dit homme de ma vie à sortir avec moi. Il ne manquait plus que les autres membres du groupe soient mis dans la confidence et ma vie serait parfaite !

Que pouvais-je demander d'autres ?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à la prochaine et j'espère que ce trop plein de guimauve ne vous a pas trop dégoûté. (Je dois l'avouer, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire sur de la romance dite "normale". Donc les déclarations et autres c'est presque comme une mission pour moi. xD J'espère que ça reste crédible aux yeux des Babyz haha.) Toutefois, je vous assure que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. ;)**

**Baï Baï**

**Review ?**

**- Draconixia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre~ J'espère que vous allez autant l'apprécier que moi.. (même si pour le début ce fut relativement difficile.)**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce long chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture ! (Je rappelle que les BAP ne m'appartiennent pas, de même pour les chansons utilisées. Rien ne m'appartient, rien à part cette histoire. ^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_La vie me paraissait si belle à ses côtés. Si douce._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'__**il**__ intervienne._

Le temps avait passé depuis notre mise en couple. Je n'avais qu'une seule remarque à faire : Daehyun me rendait heureux. Je ne savais pas s'il savait à quel point j'étais heureux d'être avec lui, de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Ses baisers arrivaient à me faire atteindre le septième ciel, me rendaient toute chose. Par un simple regard, il parvenait à me donner chaud. Il avait une telle emprise sur moi qu'il pouvait réellement faire de moi son petit jouet. Pourtant Daehyun n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Nous nous étions toujours arrêtés aux préliminaires n'osant aller plus loin. Ou plutôt Daehyun était celui qui calmait mes ardeurs me déclarant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à passer ce cap avec moi. Je n'en avais pas pris ombrage. J'essayais d'adapter mes désirs aux siens. Jamais, jamais au grand jamais je n'oserais lui faire de mal quitte à devoir utiliser ma main droite, je saurais me contrôler en sa présence. De plus, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'aimais ma vie aux côtés de Daehyun. Les doux baisers que j'arrivais à lui voler quand nous n'étions que tous les deux me ravissaient. Pour l'instant, rien ne me rendait plus heureux que lui-même.

Nous en avions par ailleurs informés les autres membres des B.A.P Daehyun avait finalement cédé à ma demande. J'avais imposé une règle à tout le monde quand notre groupe avait débuté : celle de ne pas avoir de secret entre nous. Ou du moins, rien qui pourrait nous porter préjudice. De ce fait, il me semblait évident que je devais suivre moi-même cette règle et leur dire que Daehyun et moi étions ensemble. Certes, c'était risqué. L'un d'entre eux pouvait subitement vendre la mèche à un journaliste ou pire, au directeur de notre agence, cependant je restais confiant, aucun d'entre eux ne nous trahirait que cela les gêne ou pas.

A ma plus grande surprise, ils s'étaient tous révélés ouverts d'esprit. Ils n'avaient pas bronché et nous avaient juste souhaité d'être heureux et avaient espéré que cela n'allait pas avoir de mauvaises répercussions sur notre groupe. Je les avais aussitôt rassurés à ce propos, nous restions les mêmes, je ferais tout pour que notre couple n'ait pas d'impact sur notre carrière. Jamais.

Après notre mise en couple, cette carrière d'artiste m'avait très rapidement rattrapé. Nous devions préparer le prochain comeback après celui de 1004. Nous devions envisager un retour fracassant après le succès inattendu de notre dernier album. Ainsi, notre label ne nous laissait ainsi pas une seule minute de répit. Notre comeback ayant été une réussite, ils nous pressaient pour continuer à surfer sur cette vague de popularité subite.

Je soupirais. Quand allaient-ils comprendre que ce n'était pas de cette manière que nous allions gagner en popularité ? Qu'à force de diminuer la durée entre chaque comeback, les fans allaient très vite se lasser de nous ? Seulement, notre label refusait d'écouter nos complaintes préférant nous planifier des rendez-vous avec les compositeurs et les paroliers.

Je devais ainsi obéir aux ordres. Le boss était le boss. Je n'avais rien à dire à ce propos.

Je me retrouvais ainsi en pleine réflexion à propos du concept que nous allions adopter à présent que notre album, First Sensibility était sorti. Je me perdis dans mes réflexions.

De quelle manière pourrions-nous encore impressionner les fans ? Telle était la question.

Je soufflais, dépité. Rien ne venait en tête. C'était le brouillard complet. Je souffrais du syndrome de la page blanche et cela m'énervait. L'inspiration me fuyait et rien ne semblait l'amener. Musique, lecture, rien. Il était inutile que je passe mon temps à gribouiller des choses sur mes feuilles si rien de concret ne venait les noircir. Je me levai de mon lit, les autres membres du groupe sauraient peut-être m'orienter sur quelque chose. Je fis craquer mes articulations qui en avaient besoin et je me dirigeai vers le salon, là où je savais Youngjae installé.

En m'approchant de lui et surpris de le retrouver seul, je lui demandai où étaient passés les autres. Youngjae me répondit en sursautant ne m'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« Ah il me semble que Junhong est parti avec Jongup à la salle de danse pour s'entraîner un peu et pour mettre au point des chorégraphies. »

Décidément, ces deux-là étaient infatigables. J'acquiesçai rassuré que ces deux-là ne se prélassent pas à la suite de notre dernier album. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré notre montée en notoriété ils prenaient leur rôle d'artiste très au sérieux. Je repris donc la parole :

« Bonne initiative de leur part. Et Himchan et Daehyun ? »

Etonné, Youngjae leva la tête de son livre pour me demander à son tour :

« Daehyun n'est pas avec toi ? Je pensais pourtant. Je suppose qu'il doit rester avec Himchan au studio pour entraîner leurs voix respectives. » m'assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Joueur, je me décidai à le taquiner. Je ne pouvais pas louper cette opportunité :

« Explique-moi alors pour quelle raison tu n'es pas avec eux Youngjae ? Je te signale que tu es notre deuxième leader vocal. »

Cependant, Youngjae me rétorqua malicieusement en posant son livre sur l'accoudoir du canapé après avoir marqué la page.

« Parce que tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement voyons. Quelle idée ! »

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux en le traitant de sale gosse bien que je rigolais de ses bêtises. Comme Himchan, il n'arrêterait jamais de faire l'idiot.

« Hey ! Mes cheveux ! » S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

« Arrête donc de faire ta pseudo diva et aide-moi. » rigolai-je.

Il se recoiffa boudeur en m'invitant à s'asseoir devant lui avant de me demander plus professionnellement perdant son air enjoué et enfantin. C'était toujours étrange de le voir reprendre son sérieux aussi vite.

« De quoi as-tu besoin hyung ? »

Je pris place à côté de lui sur le canapé qu'il me désignait avant de commencer à exposer mon problème.

« Comme tu le sais, je cherche le concept sur lequel nous devrions miser pour notre prochain comeback. Seulement, je suis pour une fois en panne sèche. Je te demande donc à toi, petit Youngjae, si tu avais des idées à me proposer. »

Il réfléchit un certain temps avant de me répondre.

« Hyung, puisque j'ai l'impression que nous avons épuisé notre stock de concepts sur lesquels nous pouvons jouer, je pense que tu devrais simplement y réfléchir plus longtemps. Peut-être en cherchant dans des domaines que nous n'avons jamais explorés. »

Il me laissa réfléchir puis ajouta avec un léger sourire d'excuse :

« J'admets que je ne te suis pas d'une très grande aide. »

Je lui assurai le contraire en le remerciant. Il avait sûrement raison. Si je pensais différemment je finirais peut-être par trouver quelque chose d'exploitable et qui nous convienne bien. En attendant, je devais me poser les bonnes questions.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Himchan. Lui saurait très certainement quoi me dire. Tout à mes réflexions, je soufflais à Youngjae qui avait repris son livre :

« Ne te prélasse pas trop, tu sais très bien que nous avons une tournée à préparer. Donc n'oublie pas de travailler ta voix. »

Il me répondit en soupirant longuement en quittant une seconde sa page.

« Je sais hyung. Tu me connais, je bosserai dessus jour et nuit s'il le fallait. »

Je lui tapai l'épaule, fier de ce petit qui malgré son comportement insolent travaillait autant que nous.

Je pris congé de Youngjae en le laissant seul à l'appartement, pris ma veste et partis en direction de notre salle d'enregistrement.

J'avais hâte de rejoindre Himchan et de retrouver Daehyun.

**OoO**

J'étais enfin arrivé à la salle d'enregistrement. Le voyage avait été long étant donné qu'il y avait eu des problèmes sur la route. Avec la neige, les routes étaient difficilement praticables et de ce fait, je m'étais retrouvé bloqué pendant près d'une bonne demi-heure au même endroit dans l'incapacité à bouger. Je soupirais, j'avais hâte que cet hiver arrive à son terme. Pouvoir me déplacer librement en ville me manquait même si à présent que j'avais intégré un label c'était une chose compliquée.

Un peu essoufflé d'avoir enjambé plusieurs étages rapidement, je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte pour reprendre mon souffle. Des voix me parvinrent me clouant sur place.

« Pousse Daehyun. »

Mais que se passait-il ?

« Un peu plus. Allez ! »

Je commençais à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur ? Malgré moi, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la porte. La peur, l'appréhension me clouait sur place. Que faire ?

« Voilà, bien. Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Le doute m'assaillit alors. Quoi qu'il se passe entre les deux, il fallait que je sache. Il le fallait !

J'entrai avec fracas, ne me gênant pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Himchan daigna me jeter un regard irrité et se retourna vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demandai-je, légèrement contrarié.

Toutefois, je me radoucis aussitôt en m'apercevant que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Himchan ne faisait qu'entraîner Daehyun à élever sa voix et à atteindre des notes aigües. Je soufflais de soulagement. Himchan se leva pour aller à ma rencontre et me demanda :

« Un problème hyung ? »

Je secouai la tête, me sentant stupide d'avoir songé à une chose pareille.

« Pardon, la route a été longue à cause de toute cette neige donc je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » m'excusai-je.

« Ah vraiment ? Repose-toi si tu te sens fatigué hyung. » me déclara inquiet Himchan. Il me désigna le canapé derrière lui mais je le refusai net. J'avais autre chose à penser notamment à notre prochain comeback qui s'annonçait explosif ou plutôt qui devait s'annoncer explosif d'après les recommandations de notre label.

En tant que leader du groupe, je devais sans cesse essayer de nous renouveler. Je me tournai vers Daehyun qui venait nous rejoindre, intrigué.

Mon cerveau se mit en mode automatique quand il entra dans mon champ de vision. Je me mis à leur donner des conseils pour améliorer leur chant, surtout pour Daehyun qui était notre leader vocal.

« Himchan, tu ne devrais pas le pousser à forcer autant sur sa voix pour qu'il atteigne des notes aigües. Je sais bien que tu veux bien faire mai-»

« Je peux le faire hyung, avec un peu d'entraînement je suis persuadé que je peux le faire. » intervint Daehyun, défendant vraisemblablement Himchan.

Je l'observai longuement avant d'abdiquer. « Soit, si tu t'en sens capable, fais comme tu veux. Juste ne force pas trop. »

Il repartit dans la salle d'enregistrement pour s'entraîner. Conscient qu'il avait compris mes mises en garde que je ne cessai de lui rappeler avant chaque comeback, je soupirai longuement. Je pouvais me relaxer un minimum à présent. Himchan attira mon attention en soupirant à son tour.

Je m'avançai vers lui et m'assis lourdement sur le siège à côté d'Himchan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dongsaeng ? » déclarai-je.

A la mention du dongsaeng, Himchan s'exclama outré : « Comment tu m'as appelé ? Mon nom c'est Himchan, Yonggukie, appelle-moi Himchan ou Channie si tu veux ! Je suis peut-être plus jeune mais je reste plus mature que toi. »

Je secouai la tête amusé de ses enfantillages.

« Mais bien sûr, quand tu arrêteras de faire des aegyos à tout bout de champ, on en reparlera d'accord _Channie_ ? » rigolai-je en prenant un ton dégoulinant de guimauve en prononçant son surnom.

Il m'asséna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se mettre à bouder dans son coin en murmurant dans sa barbe imaginaire. J'en profitai pour observer Daehyun qui s'était remis à travailler sa voix. Cela faisait toujours plaisir de réaliser qu'il prenait sa carrière avec autant de sérieux. Bien sûr, c'était également le cas avec tous les autres, après tout Jongup et Zelo passaient leur temps à danser, notre duo de leader vocaux à chanter et enfin il ne restait plus que les deux plus âgés, c'est-à-dire Himchan et moi qui faisions tout pour garder une certaine cohésion dans ce petit groupe qu'était le nôtre. Nous étions peut-être considérés comme étant les parents du groupe, nous restions cependant aussi proches que des frères. Nous n'avions jamais pris la grosse tête avec les autres et nous ne les prenions jamais de haut. Après tout, ils avaient mérité leur place autant que nous. En les regardant s'entraîner- dans ce cas-ci Daehyun- il était difficile de ne pas le reconnaître.

Je soupirai. J'espérais que tout allait se poursuivre ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien nous arriver de pire ?

« Sinon, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais venu nous rejoindre Yonggukie. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais à l'appartement totalement perdu dans tes pensées. » Intervint Himchan qui avait semblait-il arrêté son boudin.

Je quittai mon petit ami du regard pour me tourner vers Himchan. Il était vrai que j'avais totalement oublié. Je lui répondis, irrité d'avoir pu oublier pareille information. Je manquais décidément à tous mes devoirs de leader. Je devais m'assurer que notre groupe continue son ascension, au lieu de ça, je perdais mon temps à penser à des choses plutôt futiles. Je me mis donc une claque mentale et répondis :

« Justement, c'est en rapport avec ma visite. Tu sais que notre album a fait un réel carton mondial ? »

« Oui bien sûr hyung. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

« Et tu sais donc que notre label nous pousse à poursuivre nos efforts et à planifier rapidement un prochain comeback non ? »

Himchan acquiesça avant d'ajouter du bout des lèvres. « Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler par l'intermédiaire de notre manageur Kang. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? »

Je soupirai lui montrant bien mon agacement.

« Comment t'expliquer ça sans m'énerver ? Disons que notre CEO me pousse à trouver un concept totalement novateur pour notre prochain comeback alors que nous avons une tournée mondiale à préparer. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait toujours se renouveler mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'à force de changer de style aussi rapidement cela finira par lasser les fans. »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant hyung. Et tu sais bien ce que j'en pense. Si tu sens que nous devrions miser sur quelque chose de précis, impose ton idée. Le CEO t'a à la botte en ce moment, il pourrait acquiescer à toutes tes demandes. Et quand je dis à toutes tes demandes, c'est à toutes. » ajouta Himchan avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire des sous-entendus étranges ? Allez, retourne au boulot et que ça saute ! »

« Yes sir ! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Décidément, celui-là ne se lassera jamais de faire l'idiot.

**OoO**

« Merci à vous six d'être venus dans notre émission et merci encore pour avoir illuminé la journée de nos très chers auditeurs mais également pour nous avoir fait rire et partagé de croustillantes informations. » nous déclara le MC de l'émission radio à laquelle nous avions été gentiment invités.

Invitation que j'aurais vite décliné si j'avais su les questions qu'ils allaient nous poser. Mais je m'efforçais de répondre en souriant faussement et de la manière la plus hypocrite possible.

« C'était un réel plaisir d'être venu, nous reviendrons sans faute. » dis-je en mettant en avant mon sourire le plus faux. Un sourire qui n'atteint jamais mes yeux.

Le présentateur m'avait tapé sur les nerfs avec ses questions déplacées qui n'avaient même pas été annotées dans le script. Je ne savais si cela avait été intentionnel ou pas mais il était tout simplement hors de question que notre groupe y assiste une fois de plus. Après m'être incliné avec réticence devant le MC et après avoir quitté la pièce, je dirigeai le groupe avec empressement dans notre loge pour récupérer nos affaires. Je ne devais pas exploser devant toute la production. Non seulement, cela nous ferait une mauvaise image et en plus, cela effrayerait Junhong, chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix.

J'ouvris la porte laissant passer tous les autres avant de la claquer derrière moi. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à décolérer. La sensation d'une main sur mon épaule se fit ressentir. Je relevai la tête dans l'optique de rassurer notre maknae. Il serait dommage que ma colère se reporte sur mes camarades. Je retirai sa main tandis que je lui murmurai un « je vais bien. »

« Tu en es certain hyung ? Tu paraissais être sur le point de te lever de ton siège pour aller étrangler le présentateur. »

J'acquiesçai en soufflant et en retenant tous les noms d'oiseau qui menaçaient de sortir.

En même temps, difficile de garder son calme alors que j'avais clairement spécifié que je refusai que des questions d'ordres intimes et donc d'ordres privées soient incorporées dans l'émission d'aujourd'hui.

« Il est surtout étonnant que Channie n'ait fait aucune réflexion à ce propos. » releva Youngjae qui s'était assis sur une chaise à côté de son siège. Suite à ces mots, il en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux.

Coup d'œil que Himchan ignora en lui répondant : « C'était à Yongguk de réagir, pas à moi, après tout, c'est bien lui le leader non ? De plus, les questions n'étaient pas aussi déplacées, pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans un état pareil Yongguk ? »

« Ah parce que pour toi demander à une idole de révéler si les rumeurs étaient vraies ce n'était pas déplacé ? Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas réellement envie de saper votre carrière en plus de la mienne à cause de mon histoire avec Daehyun ! » lui rétorquai-je commençant à voir rouge.

La voix de Youngjae claqua soutenant mes propos. « Il a raison ! Tu aurais préféré qu'il joue la carte de l'honnêteté peut-être ? Pourtant tu dois sûrement savoir à quel point cette société est pourrie non ? De plus comparé à certains, nous ne sommes rien. Il serait tellement facile de nous évincer de l'industrie à cause de cette histoire. Donc estime-toi heureux qu'il ait pensé à nous. »

Il renifla hautainement comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Himchan commençait à me taper sur le système. Et ce n'était décidément pas le moment pour me chercher des noises. Je voulus l'attaquer de nouveau mais Jongup ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, les gars vous n'allez pas commencer à vous prendre le chou pour cette histoire ! C'est du passé à présent. Oublions et espérons au moins que les fans aient apprécié ce court moment passé avec nous malgré ce léger problème. » S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste et toujours positif.

« Jongup a raison les gars : oublions cette histoire. Après tout, c'est loin d'être la première fois que les présentateurs nous prennent au dépourvu. » trancha Daehyun en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Youngjae et l'autre sur celle d'Himchan tout en me lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Je détournai le regard un court instant refusant de m'excuser auprès d'Himchan. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, c'était à lui pour avoir osé me défier alors qu'il savait que j'avais eu raison d'agir ainsi au risque de blesser Daehyun. Himchan, lui, avait perdu son air méprisant mais semblait refuser également de s'excuser. Une vraie tête de mule.

De l'autre côté, Youngjae paraissait regretter s'être violemment emporté contre Himchan mais n'osait ouvrir sa bouche. La tension était palpable et personne n'était décidé à briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Nous étions beaucoup trop fiers pour présenter des excuses aux autres. Même Junhong s'était écarté de tous les autres, évitant de prendre part à cette dispute qui ne le concernait pas. Quant à Jongup et Daehyun, ils s'échangeaient des regards déconcertés semblant peser le pour et le contre quant à la manière de briser la glace.

Finalement Daehyun sembla trouver une solution. Il ferma les yeux en soufflant pour reprendre sans aucun doute son calme avant de relever la tête vers les deux énergumènes qui étaient à ses côtés avant de leur lancer malicieusement : « Il serait dommage que deux divas de votre envergure se crêpent le chignon pour une broutille pareille quand même. »

Son ton taquin ainsi que sa petite pique sembla détendre l'atmosphère quand Himchan répondit sur le même ton que lui, reniflant dédaigneusement : « Je vaux mieux que ça voyons ! »

« Sinon comment va ta tête _hyung _? Tu arrives encore à passer les portes ? » Ironisa Youngjae qui ne ratait jamais une opportunité pour taquiner son hyung.

« Bien mieux que la tienne de toute évidence monsieur je-n'ai-pas-besoin-de-m'entraîner-je-suis-trop-doué-pour-cela. » rétorqua Himchan.

Ces deux-là s'échangèrent un regard désolé avant de s'en taper cinq. La colère était passée. De mon côté, j'intervins pour alléger autant que possible l'atmosphère sentant que c'était ma faute si cela avait créé des tensions entre nous.

« Arrête donc le sarcasme, cela ne te correspond pas Youngjae. Laisse donc Himchan s'en occuper, il sait bien mieux l'utiliser que toi. » poursuivai-je.

Je me tournai vers Himchan ne sachant pas comment exactement il allait réagir. Il me regarda longuement avant de me faire un petit sourire navré. Je lui pardonnai aussitôt. Après tout, je ne pouvais rester fâché trop longtemps contre lui. Il était mon meilleur ami et il le resterait un long moment.

Au moins cette dispute avait eu un point positif, j'avais retrouvé mon calme. Du moins, un semblant de calme. Ce n'était pas sûr que je reste ainsi si je venais à revoir ce présentateur.

Je me tournai vers Daehyun qui observait Youngjae et Himchan se taquiner gentiment. C'était grâce à lui et à Jongup. Je les en remerciais intérieurement. Sans eux, il nous aurait été difficile de se sortir de cette situation gênante. Nous étions malheureusement beaucoup trop têtus pour notre bien, forcément il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne pour que nous osions aller vers l'autre pour présenter nos excuses.

En revanche, le cas de notre maknae m'inquiétait. Je craignais qu'il ait fini par avoir peur de nous. Il restait jeune et même s'il devait avoir l'habitude de nos sauts d'humeur, cela devait être effrayant de nous voir nous balancer des noms d'oiseaux. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, tremblotant.

Je me tournai vers lui en lui demandant s'il tenait le coup.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de moi hyung. J-je suis content que vous ayez fini de vous disputer. C'est quelque peu… »

« Effrayant ? Je suis désolé Junhong. J'aurais bien voulu te promettre que ce serait la dernière fois que tu nous verrais nous affronter aussi violemment mais c'est une chose impossible malheureusement. » lui déclarai-je navré.

« C'est rien, je m'y habituerai. Peut-être que j'arriverai peut-être à gérer aussi bien que Daehyunnie hyung et Jonguppie hyung. Mais oublions ça. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant hyung ? »

Il s'inquiétait pour moi, ce gosse était bien trop adorable. Je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras là maintenant.

« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à vous tous. » Répondis-je d'un sourire rassurant.

Il me sourit en retour avant de se tourner vers ses hyungs prêt à entrer dans leur joute verbale. Himchan et Youngjae continuaient leur échange sans jamais perdre leur ton amusé caché par le sarcasme. Ces deux-là ne se mettraient jamais d'accord.

Je soufflai un bon coup, content que l'orage soit passé aussi vite. De toute manière, nos disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps mais étaient toujours aussi intenses. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre sachant pertinemment que nous étions en retard pour l'émission suivante. Nous n'avions pas une minute à nous consacrer. Le temps passé à rigoler et à se prendre le chou était terminé, notre manager nous attendait à l'extérieur et quelque chose me disait qu'il ne serait pas content de notre immonde retard. J'interrompis la joute verbale en leur rappelant que nous avions des choses à faire avant de prendre mes affaires et de claquer la porte. J'osais espérer qu'ils avaient pris ma remarque au sérieux et qu'ils n'allaient pas traîner sur le chemin, nous avions encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir.

C'était malheureusement la dure vie des artistes de Kpop.

**OoO**

« Allez, on l'a refait ! C'est dingue à quel point vous oubliez aussi vite les pas. 5, 6, 5, 6, 7 et 8. » Encouragea Jongup qui se relevait et qui se remettait en place.

« Encore ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce doit être la vieillesse qui les rend si tête en l'air. » se lamenta Junhong.

Concentré sur la chorégraphie, je ne relevai pas la douce moquerie dans la voix du maknae. Après tout, il avait raison de se plaindre, Daehyun et Youngjae semblait avoir totalement oublié Warrior malgré leur contestation. Quand je pensais que c'était l'une des chorégraphies que nous maîtrisions le mieux.

Mon agacement monta d'un cran alors que Youngjae se trompait une fois de plus de mouvement. Comment pouvait-on oublier la première chorégraphie que nous avions apprise et performée ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de manifester mon mécontentement et ma déception à l'égard de Youngjae, ma patience avait assez duré. « Sinon Youngjae, quand tu auras réappris les pas, tu nous préviens hein ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela faisait deux ans que nous la connaissions. » déclarai-je, essoufflé de refaire encore et encore les mêmes pas et déplacements.

« Et c'est toi qui parles ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on te rappelle la fois où tu t'es trompé en plein live de Crash peut-être ? A la télé, devant nos fans qui ont sûrement dû être déçues de s'apercevoir que leur 'oppa' chéri n'avait pas pu mémoriser une chorégraphie aussi simple que Crash. Non ! Il avait fallu que tu nous fasses passer pour des idiots. » Rétorqua un Youngjae visiblement sur les nerfs.

« Youngjae et Yongguk hyung, cela peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper. Arrêtez donc de vous envoyer vos erreurs à la figure, ça n'a pas d'utilité. » Essaya de tempérer Jongup qui s'était interposé entre les deux hommes.

Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme alors que cela se voyait qu'il était à bout ? Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions.

« Les gars, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire une pause au risque que cela parte en une énième dispute inutile. » frappa dans ses mains un Himchan décidé à mettre fin à cette tension qui menaçait notre humeur.

Malgré ses quelques lacunes en danse, Himchan s'en sortait parfaitement bien. Cela pouvait expliquer qu'il gardait un calme olympien et qu'il encourageait les autres à prendre une pause. Il prit néanmoins Jongup à part pour sûrement lui poser des questions sur une de nos chorégraphies.

De mon côté je soufflais laissant passer Youngjae qui n'avait pas fini de ruminer et Junhong qui avait vraisemblablement besoin d'air frais.

Oui, nous avions décidément besoin de cette pause. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que nous dansions, passant en revue toutes les chansons sur lesquelles nous pouvions bosser. Et après avoir fait l'impasse pendant quelques temps sur Power, voilà que Warrior nous posait de grands problèmes. Autant dans la coordination que dans les pas. L'agacement en plus de la fatigue nous pesaient tous. Encore plus sur Youngjae qui était l'un des responsables de notre retard.

L'autre responsable étant Daehyun je ne pouvais décemment pas lui lancer une remarque désagréable. Je ne voulais pas blesser sa fierté. Et puis, il était si mignon à se forcer à ne pas louper les pas alors qu'il faisait tout pour chanter aussi juste que possible et garder son souffle pour les notes plus hautes. Ses erreurs étaient juste trop adorables pour que je me permette de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Je savais pourtant que mon jugement était totalement biaisé étant donné que Daehyun était mon petit-ami je redirigeai toute ma frustration sur le pauvre Youngjae qui n'avait rien demandé.

Pourtant je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Ma contrariété dut se refléter sur mon visage car Daehyun s'approcha de moi, inquiet.

« Tu vas bien hyung ? »

Je baissai la tête en pouffant, amusé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bornes à m'appeler hyung ? Je ne t'avais pas déjà dit de m'appeler Yongguk comme tout le monde ? »

Il s'excusa avec un doux sourire. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure hy-Yonggukie. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Disons que je trouve aberrant que vous ayez pu oublier certains pas… »

Daehyun pencha sa tête et s'excusa à nouveau, coupable.

Je me mis à regretter aussitôt mes paroles. Comment avais-je pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit alors qu'il faisait de son mieux. De même pour Youngjae, je n'aurai jamais dû m'adresser à lui de cette manière.

« Non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû vous reprocher quelque chose alors que vous faites comme vous pouvez. » Je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Il amorça un mouvement de recul mais je l'encerclai malgré tout. Il avait besoin d'un câlin, pas question qu'il s'y refuse.

« Hyung, tu es plein de sueur, c'est dégoûtant ! » rit Daehyun en essayant de s'extirper de mon étreinte.

« Justement, c'est encore mieux, nous partageons même notre transpiration. » blaguai-je en le maintenant bien en place. Les paroles de Secret Love me revinrent en mémoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les lui chantonner à l'oreille.

«_Naboda neoreul saranghae  
Naboda neoreul saenggakhae  
Amudo molladodwae neo hana neoman isseumyeon sara._ »

(Je t'aime plus que moi-même.  
Je pense à toi plus que moi-même.  
Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, si je t'ai seulement toi, je peux vivre.)

« Hyung…tu chantes faux. » rigola doucement Daehyun qui tentait toujours de quitter mon étreinte dégoulinante d'amour et de sueur.

« Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu te fous de moi et de ma voix. Espèce d'ingrat va ! » Répondis-je faussement vexé.

« Tu me rabâches sans arrêt qu'il faut que je bosse sur mon oreille et sur ma voix, pour une fois que je peux te conseiller d'en faire autant, je ne vais pas louper cette occasion _Yonggukie_. » Me taquina-t-il en retour.

« Ya ! Je devrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, à commencer par ça, tu m'appelleras dorénavant hyung. Plus de familiarité entre nous jeune homme. » Déclarai-je d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Daehyun éclata de rire.

« Mais bien sûr, Yonggukie. » finit-il par dire entre deux gloussements.

Je resserai mon étreinte autour de sa taille en approchant son visage du mien. Daehyun qui continuait de rigoler ne faisait pas attention à mon geste. Tant mieux, j'allais le surprendre et le prendre à son propre jeu. On ne taquinait pas impunément le grand Bang Yongguk l Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, ses lèvres pulpeuses me donnaient envie de les croquer. C'était comme un appel que je ne pouvais ignorer. Daehyun qui semblait avoir remarqué mon silence soudain arrêta de se moquer de moi pour m'observer intrigué, une lueur narquoise dansant dans ses prunelles marron. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se poser des questions, je rapprochai mon visage réduisant la distance qui nous séparait. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas ses lèvres que je rencontrai mais sa joue droite. Ce sale gosse avait capté mes pensées perverses et avait réagi en conséquence. Seulement moi aussi je pouvais jouer. Je descendis peu à peu sur son cou, lui faisant un gros suçon baveux. Satisfait de ma marque, je m'éloignai de sa jugulaire tentatrice. Daehyun étonné de ma contre-attaque rigola avant de murmurer :

« Bien joué hyung, bien joué. »

« Je t'avais bien dit que l'on se ne foutait pas de moi. » lui répondis-je prenant son visage en coupe lui déposant un bisou papillon sur son nez.

Daehyun se contenta de sourire, me caressant tendrement le visage avant de laisser descendre sa main vers mon torse. Non il n'allait pas oser m'allumer **ici** ? En public ? Devant les autres ?

Il semblerait que cela en était bien son intention alors qu'il passait sa main sous mon T-shirt pour toucher mes abdos. Complétement bouche-bée qu'il tente de lui-même quelque chose, je ne fis pas attention à son sourire sadique qu'il prit avant de me murmurer à mon oreille, sensuellement.

« Je sais aussi me venger **hyung**. »

Il arrêta ses caresses avant de me repousser définitivement, profitant d'un moment d'inattention.

Ce sale gosse avait osé. Il avait osé m'aguicher et le tout sans scrupule pour me laisser en plan ainsi. Heureusement que j'avais un certain contrôle sur ma libido, autrement je lui aurais sauté dessus sans vergogne. Toutefois, je souhaitais le punir pour avoir autant embrasé mes sens. Il allait payer ! Et maintenant !

Je voulus me jeter sur lui pour me venger, en lui faisant des chatouilles mais je ne pus accomplir mon projet, Himchan revenait en compagnie de Jongup. Je me tournai vers les deux qui nous rejoignaient avant de me faire attaquer violemment par un Daehyun qui avait eu la bonne idée de me sauter dessus.

« De quoi vous parliez avant que nous arrivions ? » demanda Jongup, tout sourire.

« Oh, c'est juste Yongguk hyung qui voulait faire un câlin collectif avec tout le monde. Pour dissiper la tension. » Répondit aussitôt Daehyun avec un sourire malicieux.

« Comment ça je voulais un câlin collectif ? Mais, arrête de dire n'importe qu- » Je m'interrompis, considérant la proposition de Daehyun, oubliant mon envie première. Un câlin pourrait en effet dissiper la tension qui s'était installée. Je finis par soupirer et abdiquer.

« Allez venez ici les gars, câlin collectif ! » repris-je en ouvrant grand mes bras délogeant Daehyun de mon dos.

Jongup et Himchan s'y refugièrent aussitôt tandis que j'incitai du regard Daehyun à nous rejoindre. Après nous avoir observés longuement avec un tendre sourire plaqué sur son visage, il s'approcha et nous prit dans son étreinte. Junhong et Youngjae nous rejoignirent en chemin et nous sautèrent dessus pour marquer leur arrivée. Tout ne fut plus que rire et taquinerie. La lassitude et l'énervement nous avaient quittés et c'était avec une motivation nouvelle que nous reprenions Warrior, prêts à en découdre avec les répétitions de la tournée qui s'éternisaient.

**OoO**

L'hiver touchait à sa fin. Le soleil avait décidé de nous faire honneur de sa présence mais restait timidement caché derrière les gros nuages qui ne s'étaient pas décidés à nous quitter. Les bulbes de fleurs commençaient à éclore doucement au rythme des jours qui passaient. Et une douce chaleur se répandait petit à petit, faisant disparaître le froid mordant caractéristique de cet hiver. La fenêtre laissée ouverte laissait entrer une brise légère qui rafraichissait la salle dans laquelle j'étais, dans laquelle nous étions.

Seulement, je ne prêtais pas attention au retour du printemps. Non. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur une seule et unique chose.

Sur une personne.

Sur cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée réduisant mon cœur en miettes alors que le vent frais passant à travers la fenêtre semblait emporter les morceaux avec lui.

« Hyung, je pense que l'on devrait rompre. »

Je ne pus que murmurer, complétement pris par surprise.

« _mais pourquoi ?_ »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez nombreux à commenter cette fiction.**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine et ne m'envoyez pas des menaces de mort, cela ne sert à rien mouhahaha !**

**Review ?**

**- Draconixia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce qu'__**il**__ avait osé me faire. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'__**il**__ n'avait cessé de me trahir._

« Hyung, je pense qu'il serait temps que nous rompions. » déclara Daehyun.

Je ne pus que murmurer, complétement pris de court.

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

Il détourna les yeux mais il se ressaisit avant de me répondre volontairement provocateur.

« Parce que je te le demande hyung. Il faut en finir. »

Déboussolé, je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il veuille mettre un terme à notre couple ? Avait-il subitement remarqué qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Daehyun, explique-moi au moins pourquoi. Si c'est en rapport avec moi, tu sais très bien que je pourrais changer. Je suis prêt à satisfaire tous tes désirs pour être avec toi. » le suppliai-je.

Je n'avais jamais été le genre de personne à supplier qui que ce soit, cependant j'étais prêt à tout entreprendre pour qu'il revienne à la raison. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer une seconde sans lui alors que j'avais goûté au bonheur durant ces dernières semaines.

Daehyun, lui, ne parut pas être de mon avis. Il secoua sa tête, semblant s'emporter contre moi et mon incompréhension.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux plus être avec toi Yongguk. Je ne peux plus… » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-c- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu ne peux plus ? » lui demandai-je pris d'une inquiétude soudaine.

Il ignora à nouveau mon regard semblant pour la première fois embarrassé de me révéler ce qui le poussait à me quitter.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Yongguk hyung, j'espère juste que tu pourras m'oublier sans souffrir. »

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais je l'en empêchai. Je refusais qu'il parte sans me donner une explication…non je refusais tout bonnement qu'il me laisse ainsi.

« Daehyun, dis-moi ! Explique-moi ! » Je le retins par le bras. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu veuilles me quitter ? »

J'essayai tant bien que mal de réfréner mes envies. Je voulais qu'il m'avoue, je voulais qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une blague et qu'il me fasse un grand sourire moqueur en me traitant de grand naïf. Mais je savais que je me bornais. Daehyun n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux avec moi.

Je refoulais les vagues de tristesse et de colère qui m'assaillaient. Comment pouvais-je garder mon calme alors que mon petit-ami me disait qu'il souhaitait me quitter ? Comment pouvais-je conserver mon sang-froid alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : le secouer pour qu'il arrête de me dissimuler la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit à vouloir me repousser aussi soudainement ? Avais-je mal agi ?  
Ou…avait-il décidé que je ne lui convenais plus que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ?

Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal. J'allais exploser. Il fallait que j'évacue ce surplus d'émotion. Toutefois, pas devant lui. Pas avant qu'il ne se décide de m'expliquer.

Daehyun se retourna vers moi en dégageant sa main de ma poigne. Il recula d'un pas, digne et distant.

« Lâche-moi. Ne me retiens pas. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas hyung. »

Que ne voulait-il pas ? Je ne pouvais m'exprimer. Je savais que si j'osais ouvrir la bouche, mes mots allaient rapidement dépasser ma pensée. J'allais le blesser. J'allais encore lui faire du mal. C'était pour cette raison que je gardai mon silence alors que je me sentais bouillir sur place.

« Et arrête de te taire ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! » Réclama-t-il. « J'ai compris que je t'ai brisé le cœur. J'ai compris tout ça. Mais plus tard… »

Daehyun commença à pleurer. Il s'efforça de poursuivre, gardant un ton dur malgré les trémolos dans sa voix.

« Plus tard, quand tu y repenseras, tu comprendras que je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait. Qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour toi ici et cette personne n'était pas moi. Yongguk hyung, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir. »

Il se retourna à nouveau, attendant que je déguerpisse. Semblant attendre que je le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Daehyun ne me connaissait décidément pas.

Certes, Daehyun, tu viens de me briser le cœur. Quoique tu dises, cela ne changera rien à ça. Mais je te veux Daehyun. Je te voulais. Et je te voudrais toujours. Ne comprends-tu pas ça ? Comment pouvais-je vivre sans toi alors que tu es le seul qui fait battre mon cœur ? Tu es le seul qui me fait réagir aussi violemment ! Ne vois-tu pas les larmes qui sont en train de couler le long de mes joues ? Je pourrais presque en rire tellement c'était risible. Moi, la personne qui était connu pour avoir des nerfs d'acier pleurait comme une minette devant son premier amour. C'était pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais honte mais je finis par rire de moi-même et de ma stupidité. Quelque part, cela me convenait qu'il me tourne le dos. Il ne s'apercevait pas que j'étais complètement sous son joug, prêt à lui implorer n'importe quoi pour qu'il me revienne. Il ne voyait pas l'homme faible que j'étais. Que j'étais devenu. Par sa faute.

Mes jambes tremblaient sous le coup des émotions mais je me bornais à rester debout. Il fallait que je reste debout face à lui quoiqu'il se passe et seulement ensuite, je pourrai pleurer comme un enfant. Mais pas avant qu'il me laisse.

Quand il partira…

A cette pensée, mon cœur rata un bond. Allais-je le retenir ? Ou allais-je accepter de le laisser s'en aller bien que cela me fasse du mal ? Je finis par m'effondrer, mes jambes ne pouvant me supporter plus longtemps. Je m'affaissais sur le sol de notre salle de danse. Je refusai de lui montrer ma détresse cependant je n'arrivais pas à contrôler le flot de mes émotions. C'était beaucoup trop dur.

Je relevai la tête en croyant distinguer des sanglots. Des sanglots qui provenaient de Daehyun. Il…pleurait ?

Daehyun était en train de pleurer ? Je repris un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même en essayant de me relever, tremblant. Quelque chose clochait et cela me faisait peur. Pour quelles raisons pleurait-il ?

« Daehyun. » appelai-je d'une voix cassée en essuyant maladroitement les larmes sur mes joues. « Daehyun, réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il avança d'un pas souhaitant sans doute mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Il me surprit quand il me répondit : « Je ne sais pas hyung. Tu me fais du mal à souffrir ainsi, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai blessé..et je ne peux admettre que tout ceci est de ma faute. »

Il s'exclama soudainement, furieux contre je ne sais qui. Sûrement lui-même. « Je suis stupide ! Je suis si bête ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce truc ? Pourquoi ? »

Il faisait sans doute référence au jour où je lui avais demandé s'il pouvait sortir avec moi. Ce qu'il m'avouait sans en être conscient me blessait encore plus. Il regrettait donc. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté ma proposition. D'avoir accepté mes sentiments. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à mon cœur, ce sale traître. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct qui me dictait de garder pour moi mes sentiments au lieu de foncer tête baissée tel l'idiot que j'étais. Cependant la douleur que semblait éprouver Daehyun me touchait plus que ces mots. J'aurais dû le haïr. Je savais bien que ce devrait être la première émotion qui devrait me traverser l'esprit en le regardant…mais la seule chose à laquelle je pus remarquer à cet instant c'était cette beauté. Cette beauté qui m'ensorcelait, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses pommettes captaient irrémédiablement mon regard. Il essayait de rester digne devant moi, cependant, sa fragilité s'en retrouvait ressortie. Il ne pouvait décemment sans défaire. Cette fragilité était belle à regarder et quand bien même, il m'avait rejeté, je ne pouvais pas faire une croix sur lui et l'oublier. Après tout, il est et restera mon premier amour.

Je pris la décision, avec beaucoup de difficulté, de le réconforter. Il avait de toute évidence besoin d'une épaule. Et cette épaule allait être moi en dépit de ma souffrance. De cette souffrance qu'il avait créée de ses propres mains. Je le pris tendrement dans mes bras, du moins aussi tendrement que possible. Ma carrure de guerrier m'empêchait d'avoir des mouvements affectueux avec quiconque, encore plus avec Daehyun qui était une vraie crevette entre mes bras.

« Je suis si désolé hyung. Je..dois te sembler égoïste à vouloir du réconfort alors…que je viens de te larguer. »

Un couteau sembla se planter dans mon cœur mais je ne réagis pas à sa remarque. Ce ne serait pas malin de ma part de lui hurler ces quatre vérités alors qu'il n'avait fait que suivre son cœur lui aussi ? Je ne pouvais que maudire ma malchance légendaire.

Je fis donc ce que je pus pour le réconforter.

« Chut, ce n'est rien. Là, tu as besoin de moi donc c'est normal, en tant que leader et ami avant tout, que je te réconforte. »

Je le serrai un plus fortement dans mes bras en faisant attention à ce que je ne l'étouffe pas dans un élan d'amour maladroit. Nous passâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes l'un serrant l'autre.

Le crépuscule laissa peu à peu place à la nuit nous procurant une sorte d'intimité éphémère. Je m'étais raidi à force de rester dans une seule position mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserai ma place. Les bras de Daehyun étaient si confortables. Si chaleureux. Je devais cependant me faire une raison, ces bras n'étaient pas ouverts pour moi. Je ne serais jamais l'homme qui le rendrait heureux. Jamais.

Toutefois, je voulais savoir. Je voulais qu'il soit franc avec moi. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne veuille plus de moi ?

« Daehyun ? » tentai-je d'appeler aussi doucement que possible.

Je ne voulais pas briser ce cocon qui s'était peu à peu créé autour de nous. Il secoua sa tendre frimousse contre mon épaule et me fit signe qu'il avait entendu. Je poursuivis alors en sachant que j'avais capté son attention.

« Je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi s'il te plaît. »

« A propos de quoi ? » osa-t-il demander d'une voix enrouée. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas endommagée au point qu'il ne puisse plus chanter. Ce serait regrettable pour la suite de notre carrière.

« Réponds-moi en toute honnêteté Daehyun. » lui intimai-je. Il acquiesça. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souhaitais…rompre avec moi ? »

A nouveau, mon cœur se tendit. Rien qu'énoncer à voix haute que tout était fini entre nous rendait cette idée plus concrète et cela m'effraya. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je ne voulais pas pourtant, je le devais. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte me disais-je.

Daehyun ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur ma taille. Daehyun, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi. Réponds-moi.

Je finis par mettre mes doutes sur des mots ne pouvant supporter ce silence qui me tuait à petits feux.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible…que tu aies trouvé cette…personne ? »

Il garda le silence, resserrant sa prise autour de mon torse.

« Réponds-moi Daehyun ! » m'emportai-je. « Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

Un poids semblait me tomber dessus au fur et à mesure que j'exprimais enfin mes propres doutes. J'espérais qu'il me réponde par la négative. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il me réponde que pendant tout ce temps où nous étions ensemble, il avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant tout ce temps où je lui avais transmis mon amour continuellement, il osait aller voir ailleurs.

Son silence signifiait tout, le proverbe n'était-il pas : « qui ne dit mot y consent ? ». Il avait bien trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer, définitivement.

La rage monta en moi, je voulais savoir.

« Qui c'est ? Je le connais ce connard ? » J'étais prêt à lui péter la gueule dans les règles de l'art !

« Hyung est loin d'être un connard ! Il est juste…c'est simplement de ma faute pour avoir accepté c'est tout ! » Murmura-t-il sa bouche sur mon épaule. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Mais je ne prêtai pas attention à ça, me concentrant sur ce qu'il osait m'avouer. Inconsciemment peut-être.

Hyung ? Qui était ce hyung ? De qui parlait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il releva subitement la tête, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux.

« Et puis si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-en toi à moi ! Himchan hyung n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

Himchan….hyung. Himchan était la personne qui faisait vibrer le cœur de Daehyun. Oh mon dieu. Ce n'était pas possible. Himchan, mon meilleur ami. Channie. Mon _Channie_.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Mon meilleur ami avait tapé dans l'œil de mon petit-ami alors qu'il nous avait réunis. C'était à plus rien ni comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce genre de retournement de situation était digne d'un mauvais drama à l'eau de rose. Ma vie ne pouvait pas se transformer ainsi. La surprise me laissa complètement sur le cul. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Himchan ne m'aurait pas fait ça, non ?

Non, Himchan n'aurait pas agi ainsi envers son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte des sentiments que Daehyun lui portait et il avait simplement agi comme il le faisait d'habitude. Simplement. Sans savoir depuis le début.

J'essayai de me rassurer mais le doute persistait. Daehyun ne m'aurait pas fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Il ne m'aurait pas trompé en toute connaissance de cause, il était assez respectueux et droit pour me rester fidèle.

Mais en étais-je aussi sûr ? Je me raidis alors que je m'éloignais de lui.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas…dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas trompé ! » lui intimai-je. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé ?! »

La colère me rendait fou. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'il me réponde. Cependant je n'étais pas sûr de contenir ma rage aussi bien que tout à l'heure.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? » Riposta-t-il en retour. « Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Du moins…tu n'es pas en mesure de dire que je t'ai trompé dans ce sens-là. »

Je me tendis. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

Il garda cependant le silence, refusant de m'en dire plus. A cet instant précis, je vis rouge. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'en dire plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait s'enfermer dans son silence alors que je crevais de savoir ce qu'il se passait ?

« **Bon sang !** Réponds-moi Daehyun, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Il sursautait alors que j'explosais. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette histoire. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son silence. Ma frustration avait atteint sa limite, il en était de même pour ma patience. Je n'hésiterai pas à employer tous les moyens pour qu'il me réponde. Quitte à utiliser la force, quitte à ce qu'il me déteste, je voulais la vérité.

Il détourna le regard une fois de plus, refusant tout contact visuel avec moi. Je tremblais de rage et j'étais sur le point de perdre tout contrôle de moi-même.

Il devait me répondre, il devait m'avouer. Je m'avançais, vacillant, ma colère prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ma raison. Je pris sauvagement le col de sa chemise en le rapprochant de mon visage pour qu'il m'accorde enfin un regard. Pour qu'il arrête d'éviter mes questions. Pour qu'il abdique tout simplement.

J'étais dans un tel état de fureur que je ne distinguais plus la réalité. Je ne voyais pas que Daehyun était aussi tremblant que moi, excepté que lui, c'était d'effroi. Ma furie m'aveuglait complètement. Le peu de logique qui me restait semblait avoir disparu de mon esprit.

« Réponds-moi tout de suite Daehyun. J'ai assez attendu avec toi. »

Il se fit petit mais abandonna toute résistance à mon encontre. Il me repoussa néanmoins avec un sifflement de douleur.

Daehyun baissa alors la tête, coupable de ce qu'il allait enfin me révéler.

« Tout d'abord hyung, je tiens à te dire que je suis profondément désolé. C'est de ma faute…c'est totalement de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter et- »

« Abrège Daehyun. » coupai-je aussitôt. « J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre. »

« D'accord. » concéda-t-il.

J'aurais presque pu soupirer de soulagement toutefois, je n'étais pas assez calmé pour. Daehyun, quant à lui, me demanda si je voulais vraiment connaître les détails de l'histoire depuis le début. Je lui répondis aussitôt que si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je serais parti sans un regard vers lui.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Daehyun gardant la tête baissée. « Comme tu le souhaites. »

Il s'autorisa une petite pause remettant sans doute ses idées en place. Quant à moi, je faisais tout pour garder la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. J'avais malheureusement beaucoup de mal à conserver mon calme. J'avais le sang chaud et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, garder mon sang-froid tenait du miracle. Surtout quand l'un des BAP était impliqué dans l'histoire. Surtout quand Daehyun et Himchan étaient tous les deux impliqués.

« Tout a commencé quand tu… » Commença-t-il me prenant par surprise.

Cela avait donc un rapport avec moi ?

Malgré l'appréhension que je ressentais, j'étais content, j'allais enfin savoir ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos depuis tout ce temps.

**OoO**

**Flashback**

« Hyung, embrasse-moi. » réclamai-je tout en lui caressant la paume de la main.

« Pour quelle raison est-ce que je devrais t'embrasser au juste Daehyunnie ? » plaisanta-t-il en éloignant sa main de mes caresses.

« Hum, parce que je le veux peut-être ? » répondis-je d'un sourire taquin.

« Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards en manque d'affection ? » continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

« Himchan hyung ! » m'exclamai-je ne supportant pas qu'il se mette à se moquer du fait que je sois un peu trop tactile avec lui.

« Ah, si je ne peux même plus plaisanter deux minutes. C'est bon, tu me pardonnes ? »

Je souris à l'idée diabolique qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

« A condition que tu m'embrasses hyung. » lui lançai-je, jouant à l'innocent.

« Il en est hors de question Daehyun. Par ailleurs, Yongguk se dirige vers nous. Tu souhaiterais qu'il sache à propos de nous ? »

« Non, bien sûr que no- » amorçai-je mais je fus coupé par la voix de Yongguk qui me demanda s'il pouvait m'emprunter. Je me tournai vers Himchan pour savoir si cela ne le dérangeait pas que je l'abandonne. Il me sourit après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil avec Yongguk hyung. Satisfait, j'emboitais le pas de notre leader me demandant pour quelle raison il voulait s'entretenir avec moi.

**OoO**

« Attends une petite minute. » m'interrompit Yongguk. « Cela voudrait dire que tu étais déjà avec Himchan, et ce, depuis le début ?! »

« C'est exact. » lui avouais-je avec reluctance. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je te raconte l'histoire, depuis le début des problèmes on va dire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai été berné pendant tout ce temps. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'y ai vu que du feu. Vous êtes vraiment une belle paire d'enfoiré. Des **putains** d'enfoiré ! »

« Hyung, par pitié, calme-toi. C'est déjà bien éprouvant pour moi de te raconter tout cela alors s'il te plaît, arrête de m'interrompre. »

« Soit, je me tais. Cependant, je ne te promets pas de garder un total contrôle sur moi-même. »

**OoO**

J'attendais patiemment que Yongguk me fasse face. Cependant, plus le temps passait moins il ne semblait décider à ouvrir la bouche. Je lui demandai alors, résolu à briser ce silence insoutenable :

« Hyung ? De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? Tu as de nouvelles idées pour nos prochaines chansons ? »

Cela m'étonnerait qu'il me parle du prochain album en privé puisqu'en général, ses remarques concernaient l'ensemble du groupe. Toutefois, mieux valait commencer par quelque chose de familier au risque qu'il se renferme ou pire qu'il s'énerve d'un coup, sans raison.

Il soupira bruyamment après s'être retourné. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon visage ? Qu'avait-il à me regarder ainsi ? Je ne comprenais pas ses regards intenses. Yongguk me surprit en me déclarant de but en blanc : « Je t'aime. »

Attendez quoi ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Avais-je halluciné ?

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma surprise que Yongguk poursuivait sa déclaration, nerveusement et maladroitement.

« J-je t'aime Daehyun. »

**OoO**

« Ce serait génial si tu pouvais éviter de me remémorer ce passage gênant de ma vie s'il te plaît. Viens-en au fait. »

« Hyung, c'est important pour que tu comprennes l'histoire dans son intégralité. » soupirai-je.

« J'en ai absolument rien à foutre, je te rappelle que ma patience commence vraiment à s'effriter. Alors si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup de poing, je te conseille de terminer ta petite histoire et vite. »

« Décidément je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, ta déclaration. »

**OoO**

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'Himchan était avec moi alors qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'étais fichu. Complètement fichu.

Je ne me voyais pas le rejeter alors qu'il m'avait ouvert son cœur. Qu'il m'avait ouvert son cœur pour la première fois. Yongguk était le genre de personne qui n'exprimait jamais ses émotions, qui préférait justement les garder enfermer tout au fond de lui.

Que faire ?

_Que faire ?_

Qu'aurait fait Himchan à ma place ?

D'un coup, une idée éclaira ma pensée. J'allais tout simplement lui demander du temps. Oui, j'irai demander conseil à Himchan et ainsi tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Oui, voilà ce que j'allais faire. Croire en la parole d'Himchan.

**OoO**

« La suite, tu la connais, je suis parti demander conseil à Himchan. »

« Je sais peut-être ce qui s'est passé en gros. Mais dans les détails, je n'en sais strictement rien. »

« Je vois » soupirai-je « Avant de te raconter cette partie, je veux juste que tu saches que si tu souhaites frapper quelqu'un, frappe-moi. Je ne te retiendrai pas, je n'éviterai pas le coup. J'attendrai que tu finisses de déverser ta colère sur moi. Ce n'est que partie remise après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. »

« Daehyun, je n'ai pas changé d'avis à propos de toi et d'Himchan je suis toujours aussi furieux contre vous deux….Toutefois, arrête de dire des choses pareilles, cela ne te va pas. »

« Je ferais mieux de profiter de ce moment où tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Rien ne sera plus pareil après ce que je vais te raconter. » Soupirai-je.

« Je pense que je suis préparé à tout à présent. »

« Oh non, à ça, j'en doute. J'en doute terriblement hyung. »

**OoO**

J'entrai en catastrophe dans la chambre d'Himchan qu'il partageait avec Yongguk profitant d'une absence de notre leader qui était parti répéter avec les deux plus jeunes. Je ne pouvais manquer cette chance de demander de l'aide à mon petit-ami.

« Channie ! Je t'en prie, tu dois m'aider. »

« Daehyun, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler hyung et non Channie. » me répondit de dos Himchan qui était à la fenêtre, observant la couche de neige qui tombait, vêtu d'un gros pull couleur chocolat. C'était fou à quel point cette couleur lui allait bien en cette saison. Mais je revins à la réalité sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment pour rêvasser.

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes aussi affolé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Yongguk hyung…Yongguk hyung m'a dit.. Tu te souviens du jour où il m'avait pris en aparté pour me parler ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et acquiesça avant de m'inciter à continuer.

« Ce jour-là, il m'a avoué avec une très grand gêne qu'il m'aimait. Himchan, c'est tellement étrange de te le dire. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si je violais un de ses secrets. » M'exclamai-je horrifié.

Et si c'était le cas ? Aurais-je dû suivre mon instinct et garder cette déclaration pour moi ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tellement surpris et bouleversé que le garder pour moi m'aurait longuement perturbé. L'avouer à Himchan me libérait en quelque sorte d'un étau qui s'était formé autour de ma gorge. Quant à mon petit-ami, celui-ci s'était mis à réfléchir.

« Alors hyung, je fais quoi ? Je lui ai demandé du temps pour faire le point mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur la manière de le rejeter sans le heurter. Tu sais à quel point il peut être sensible même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer aux autres. »

Il réfléchit avant de m'énoncer, clairement.

« Eh bien, Daehyun, en soit tu as 3 options. Première option : tu le rejettes. »

Il me montra son index avant de se remettre à réfléchir.

« Quelles sont les deux autres ? » lui demandai-je inquiet sachant que je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire ça à mon frère de cœur. Jamais au grand jamais.

« Deuxième option : nous rompons. » Mon cœur rata un bond tandis qu'il levait son majeur.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous rompre hyung ? » l'interpellai-je, mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée de rompre avec Himchan. Je ne concevais pas cette idée d'être séparé de lui. Non, je ne pouvais pas.

« Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'un autre homme te convoite. Soit tu es mien, soit tu ne l'es pas. C'est simple. »

« Je comprends. » soufflai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je comprenais son point de vue et à vrai dire, je le partageais. L'idée de partager d'Himchan m'épouvantait. Je comprenais ainsi parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de devoir sentir les regards de convoitise de quelqu'un d'autre sur moi.

Je déglutissais en me rendant compte qu'il ne m'avait pas encore énoncé la dernière option. Je lui demandais, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas me plaire.

« Et la dernière option hyung ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait que tu souhaites savoir ce que c'est. » déclara Himchan retournant à sa fenêtre et à ses réflexions connues de lui-seul.

« Allez hyung. Tu m'as dit que j'avais 3 possibilités, énonce-les moi jusqu'au bout. » Réclamai-je anxieux. Ma voix avait déraillé sur la fin mais je présumais qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu quand il abandonna.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, mais ne te fâche pas. »

« Pas de problème, je resterai calme. »

« Promets-le-moi. » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Oui, oui je te le promets. » abdiquai-je. « Alors ? »

« Donc, troisième option : tu réponds pendant un temps à ses sentiments pour le rejeter quelques temps plus tard pour une raison x. Yongguk aura le temps pour passer à autre chose. Ainsi quand tu l'auras quitté, plus personne ne te regardera avec des yeux de merlans frits. C'est bénéfique pour tout le monde d'une certaine manière. Même si je dois admettre que ce n'est pas très réglo pour Yongguk. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Est-ce qu'il insinuait vraiment ce à quoi je pensais ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort, je ne pouvais pas laisser Yongguk comme ça alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule réponse de ma part, une réponse positive.

Himchan avait décidé de retourner à sa fenêtre. Il me murmura du bout des lèvres.

« Et puis, Daehyunnie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Après tout, je ne suis pas le principal concerné. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux que Yongguk souffre maintenant ou plus tard. C'est ton choix, pas le mien. »

J'acquiesçai, content qu'Himchan soit aussi sérieux pour une fois. Quand il prenait ce ton c'était qu'il prenait le sujet très à cœur et qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour trouver une solution.

Mon sentiment de malaise était toujours présent. Je ne pensais pas être capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à Yongguk. Comment allait-il le prendre s'il l'apprenait ? Je n'avais qu'à espérer qu'il ne sache jamais ce que j'allais faire. Jamais. D'un autre côté, n'y avait-il réellement aucune autre possibilité ?

« Je ne sais pas hyung, je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Yongguk. J'ai peur pour lui. »

Himchan s'approcha subitement de moi. Il me prit tendrement dans les bras et me déclara :

« Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je peux toujours y aller à ta place tu sais. »

« **Non !** » lui répondis-je aussitôt.

Pas question qu'il l'apprenne d'Himchan. Une amitié pareille gâchée par ma faute…il n'en était pas question. Il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse, que je détruise notre amitié, après tout, je n'en valais pas la peine.

« Je le ferai ! Je lui dirai que j'accepte ses sentiments et après notre comeback, j'irai rompre avec lui. » lui assurai-je.

« Très bien. »

Je me laissai bercer dans ses bras quand tout d'un coup une idée me vint en tête.

« Hyung ? »

« Oui Daehyun ? »

« Quand je…je romprai avec Yongguk, promets-moi que tu iras le réconforter. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une déprime à cause de moi. »

Malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, j'avais réellement peur pour Yongguk. Je ne savais pas dans quel état il allait se retrouver, je ferai tout pour que cela se fasse en douceur. Autant que possible.

« Bien sûr. » me répondit Himchan après avoir resserré son étreinte.

**OoO**

« Attends une petite minute…cela voudrait-il dire qu'Himchan et toi aviez tout planifié ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon meilleur ami et toi..vous m'avez tout simplement trahi, et ce, en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Je n'ai pas terminé hyung et Himchan n'est pas-. »

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas terminé » coupai-je court. « Mais j'en ai assez entendu. De vous deux, j'en ai bien trop entendu. »

« Mais hyung ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi peut-être ! »

« **Ta gueule !** Juste tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Je sortis de la salle de danse. Après ces explications, je ne pouvais rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Avec Daehyun, mon self-control n'allait pas tenir. Je tremblais déjà de rage. Il valait mieux que je sorte, que je rentre me coucher. Ou que j'aille me boire un coup.

Oui, boire un coup me semblait être une très bonne idée.

* * *

**Et oui déjà terminé ! On se dit à la semaine prochaine !**

**Review ?**

**Baï baï**

**- Draconixia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà ce chapitre 4~ J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. :)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**_Lui_**_, cette personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance m'avait poignardée dans le dos._

_Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un jouet à **ses** yeux. Et à présent je ne souhaitais rien de plus que lui cracher au visage, ce visage dont **il **était si fier. _

« Monsieur ? »

Tout ce noir autour de moi, que m'arrivait-il ?

« Monsieur ? Réveillez-vous. »

Il semblerait que quelqu'un veuille me sortir du cocon dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je battis des paupières ayant l'impression qu'une enclume m'avait été déposée sur le crâne. Ma tête me paraissait tellement lourde que je ne parvenais à me redresser. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, retrouver cette douce obscurité qui m'encerclait. Toutefois la voix qui n'avait cessé de m'apostropher semblait déterminer à me sortir de ma torpeur. Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant, elle abandonnerait ses efforts. Malgré moi, je le sentais. Elle n'allait pas me laisser me reposer tranquillement. Par ailleurs, je ne me souvenais pas comment je m'étais retrouvé sur ce… où étais-je d'ailleurs ? Mes sens étaient beaucoup trop embrouillés pour que je ne puisse distinguer la moindre chose. La seule exception était cette voix qui continuait à m'appeler. Cette voix rauque et inquiète. Cette voix qui appartenait de toute évidence à un homme. Celui-ci essaya de me tirer mais j'étais incapable de me redresser. Mon corps ne voulait pas réagir. Et puis je préférais de loin rester dans cet endroit qui me semblait paisible ; si je supprimais la personne qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir sur mes deux pieds.

« Monsieur, mettez-y un peu du vôtre. Je dois fermer moi. » Râla cette voix, découragée.

Je me décidais à battre des paupières en manifestant ma présence. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement mes problèmes. Problèmes qui venaient justement de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

Daehyun m'avait trompé pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait fait que me mentir, abuser de mes sentiments pour ensuite me jeter. Pour me balancer à la figure toute la vérité. Celle que je n'aurais jamais voulu apprendre mais qui quelque part m'avait soulagé. Je connaissais à présent le fin fond de cette histoire. Je savais que mon meilleur ami était vraiment une enflure de première et que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui coller mon poing dans sa figure. Tabasser son si précieux visage. Lui fracasser la mâchoire comme jamais je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Seulement, cela n'allait rien changer. J'allais éventuellement mettre fin à cette colère qui me rongeait, qui m'habitait mais mes problèmes resteraient là. Mon dégoût pour eux serait toujours présent, serrant ma poitrine. Je ne pourrais jamais les regarder en face sans vouloir leur cracher dessus. Sans me demander si ce que je voyais était la vérité ou s'ils étaient encore en train de comploter derrière mon dos. Je ne pourrais plus jamais leur accorder ma confiance, ils l'avaient réduite à néant. Et tout ceci, au même moment où Daehyun avait piétiné mon cœur.

C'était donc pour cette raison que je m'étais retrouvé aussi ivre. C'était donc pour cette raison que je me retrouvais aussi misérable, dans ce qui ressemblait à un bar. Je voulais fuir tous ces problèmes. Boire avait semblé être mon dernier recours. Ma dernière issue afin d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Mais même ivre, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas. A présent que j'étais saoul, je voyais la situation de la même manière que si je ne l'avais pas été. Ils avaient joué avec moi, et ceci en toute connaissance de cause. Ils avaient été égoïstes alors que pendant tout ce temps je n'avais pensé qu'à eux. Je leur avais accordé toute mon attention, j'aurais pu tout accomplir pour leurs yeux s'ils me l'avaient demandé. Tout. A ce moment précis, tout avait basculé. Ils pouvaient crever la bouche ouverte devant mes yeux, je ne ressentirai rien. Pas le moindre petit remords.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

Intrigué que je sois coupé en plein monologue intérieur, je jetai un coup d'œil au barman. Celui-ci me tendait un verre qui me paraissait rempli d'eau. D'une main tremblante, je pris son verre en maintenant ma prise de l'autre sur le comptoir. Après avoir avalé le verre d'eau, je pris la parole d'une voix un peu plus claire que ce à quoi je m'attendais au premier abord.

« Je vais bien. »

Il me regarda dubitativement. Je l'admettais, je n'étais peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme, certes j'avais la tête qui tournait, cependant, mes réflexions restaient un minimum cohérentes. Je posais le verre sur le comptoir tandis qu'il me prit par les aisselles. Je regardai ma montre : il était quatre heures passées. Génial, une autre journée pénible s'annonçait. Une autre journée teintée d'hypocrisie et de faux sourire.

« Venez, je vous ramène chez vous. » me déclara soudainement le barman.

Une alarme se mit à retentir dans mon esprit. Non, il ne devait sûrement pas me raccompagner. Que se passerait-il s'il se rendait compte que j'étais Bang Yongguk, LE Bang Yongguk, leader des B.A.P qui était venu se saouler dans son bar. Cela ne devait jamais arriver. Quitte à prendre un taxi ou à rentrer à pieds.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je. « Je vais très bien, je vais rentrer seul. »

Ma bouche était encore pâteuse malgré le verre d'eau que je venais d'avaler. Je me frottai les yeux essayant de rétablir ma vue. Après ça, je n'allais plus jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool. Tout pouvait m'arriver dans cet état et je ne pourrais réagir comme je le souhaiterais. Le barman soupira, se gratta la tête décontenancé avant de me proposer :

« Vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi ? »

A nouveau, une alarme sonna dans mon esprit. Il valait mieux éviter les taxis. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne dans cet état. Encore moins à un chauffeur de taxi qui serait prêt à raconter n'importe quoi aux médias pour quelques billets glissés dans sa main.

« Non merci, je… »

« Il vaudrait mieux monsieur. Surtout au vu de l'état dans lequel vous êtes. Vous n'arrivez même pas à tenir debout sans mon aide. » M'asséna-t-il.

Surpris qu'il m'ait coupé la parole, je lui rétorquai avec toute la froideur qu'un homme bourré pouvait avoir.

« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ivre ! Ensuite, et puisque vous semblez si concerné par ma personne, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour venir me chercher, heureux ? »

Etrangement, le barman, compréhensif, sourit avant de ranger son portable. Il me dit alors :

« Très bien, bon courage alors et revenez quand vous voulez. »

Je sortis tanguant tout de même un petit peu et en marmonnant des injures à l'encontre du barman. Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais revenir alors que je risquais à tout moment de me faire reconnaître. Heureusement que le bar était assez sombre pour me saouler sans chercher à me dissimuler. Mais les prochaines fois je n'aurais certainement pas autant de chance qu'aujourd'hui. Ainsi il valait mieux ne pas revenir, ne jamais revenir.

Quand j'atteignis l'extérieur, un dilemme s'offrit à moi. Soit j'appelais quelqu'un pour venir me chercher, chose qui serait beaucoup plus simple. D'un autre côté, il serait fort probable que la personne qui vienne me chercher soit notre manageur qui ne manquerait pas de me disputer comme jamais en voyant que je m'étais saoulé ou Himchan la dernière personne que je souhaiterais voir avant un long sommeil. Non, je ne pouvais me tourner vers cette option. D'un côté comme dans l'autre, j'étais bloqué. Notre manageur ou Himchan ? Charybde ou Scylla ?

Une troisième option éclaira cependant mon esprit. Je pouvais tout aussi bien rentrer seul. C'était loin d'être une bonne idée, il était même vrai que c'était complétement stupide de ma part d'y avoir ne serait-ce que songé. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à endurer les remontrances de notre manageur qui ne s'empêcherait pas de me le remémorer à la prochaine incartade ? Etais-je capable de faire comme si de rien n'était devant mon meilleur ami alors que celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir me poignarder dans le dos tout en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas ?

Mais avais-je le choix ? Allais-je prendre le risque de me faire reconnaître dans la rue alors que je pouvais éviter tout ça en appelant la maison ? Alors que je pouvais également tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Himchan. Allais-je parier sur cette chance-là ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'endroit où j'étais. Je ne savais même pas où est-ce que je me trouvais. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce fut en poussant un énorme soupir de frustration que je sortis donc mon portable de ma poche.

Je commençais à prier Dieu pour qu'il ne réponde pas. Faites qu'il ne décroche pas le combiné, faites qu'il continue à dormir comme tous les gens normaux le feraient. Pitié.

**OoO**

J'étais décidément maudit. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait au ciel mais bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Himchan reste éveillé toute la nuit pour moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il continue sa petite comédie du parfait meilleur ami alors qu'il s'en foutait complètement de moi ? Pourquoi **merde** !?

« Yonggukie ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, tu ne veux pas prendre l'air avant de rentrer histoire de dessaouler ? » m'interrogea Himchan, gardant son regard braqué sur la route.

Depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé, je n'avais pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Les mots allaient très certainement dépasser ma pensée. (Ou peut-être pas en fin de compte.) Même si cela me tuait de l'intérieur de garder ma bouche fermée, je n'allais pas me laisser aller. Pas quand il conduisait et qu'il pouvait nous envoyer dans un mur à tout moment.

« Yongguk, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

Tu pouvais toujours rêver. Rien, je dis bien rien ne pourra me faire parler pensai-je. J'étais bien content de garder un certain contrôle sur mes capacités intellectuelles, ainsi je pouvais être certain de ne pas disjoncter et sans être en en plein possession de mes moyens. A ma surprise, Himchan reprit la parole, inquiet.

« Ton silence m'inquiète hyung… » Murmura-t-il. « Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je me mis à ricaner nerveusement. C'était tellement risible que je ne pouvais contenir mon hilarité. C'était bien plus fort que moi.

« Que t'arrive-t-il hyung ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Toutes mes résolutions semblaient s'être envolées au fur et à mesure que mon rire grandissait. Je ne savais même plus pour quelle raison je riais. Serait-ce pour me moquer de cette situation ridicule, d'Himchan qui semblait déterminé à pousser son hypocrisie à l'extrême ou de moi et de ma pathétique personne ? A vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Cela me faisait un bien fou de relâcher cette tension qui s'accumulait en moi. J'étais loin d'être calmé, cependant je me sentais un peu plus serein.

Mon rire diminua peu à peu. Himchan quant à lui avait gardé le silence. Il devait penser que l'alcool m'avait rendu complètement fou. Quelque part, il ne devait pas avoir tort, jamais je n'aurais ris ainsi sans avoir bu. Et il fallait l'avouer que cela devait être quelque peu effrayant quand je me mettais à rigoler. Je tentai de m'excuser tant bien que mal, sarcastique comme jamais.

« Pardon pour ce fou rire nerveux. C'est juste que l'ironie de la situation m'a sauté au visage. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » déclara Himchan.

Je pouvais presque suivre le fil conducteur de ses pensées. Il pensait que j'étais fou. Que j'étais complètement perdu dans les vapes que l'alcool avait provoquées. Je souhaitais lui prouver le contraire, je voulais lui montrer que non je n'étais pas aussi ivre qu'il semblait le penser. Et surtout, que je n'étais plus dupe à son propos. Et sur ce qu'il manigançait derrière mon dos. Je pris donc mon sérieux, abandonnant mon air sarcastique.

« Ne joue pas à l'innocent. Sur ce coup, tu ne m'auras pas. »

Tu ne m'auras plus aurais-je voulus ajouter. Mais je ne souhaitais pas lui confirmer qu'il avait eu le dessus sur moi, bien qu'il en fût conscient, bien que je l'aie remarqué après coup.

« Mais Yonggukie, explique-moi ce dont tu parles. Je ne comprends rien. »

Il tourna à un carrefour faisant bien attention à ne pas lâcher son attention sur la route. Il était tard, mais une voiture pouvait sortir à tout moment de l'ombre. Je repris la parole ne le quittant jamais du regard. Je pouvais ainsi observer tous ses faits et gestes. Toutes ses mimiques et réactions à ce que je disais. C'était ma chance de réaliser à quel point mon meilleur ami n'était qu'un monstre.

« Mais bien sûr, le grand Himchan ne comprend pas. Eh bien, laisse-moi donc l'honneur de t'expliquer puisque tu persistes à faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Malgré toute la rage que j'éprouvais à cet instant, ma voix restait contrôlée. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce calme que je ressentais –peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool- cependant cela me permit de garder les idées claires et de ne pas céder à cette colère froide et brute.

« Vois-tu très cher Channie, j'ai appris pas plus tard que hier soir que tu aurais joué avec moi mais aussi avec tous les autres. »

Je ne ratais pas la curiosité qui passa sur son visage, en plus du doute. Ces deux émotions disparurent pourtant très vite et se transformèrent un air amusé feint.

« Et tu oses croire un mensonge aussi gros toi ? Ah bah bravo Yonggukie, je te croyais plus malin que ça. Et qui t'a raconté des horreurs pareilles ? »

Je laissais un silence planer dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool qui me rendait sadique à ce point pour faire ruminer Himchan, mais je devais avouer que cela me plaisait. Beaucoup même.

« Mais pourquoi n'y croirais-je pas alors que tout ceci provient de la bouche de _notre_ si précieux Daehyun ? »

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre la parole cependant Himchan ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il freina brusquement devant notre appartement. Sentant qu'il essayait de trouver une issue à son problème, je poursuivis sans relâche.

« C'était donc vrai hein. Tu vois… » Commençai-je avec difficulté, la bouche légèrement pâteuse. « J'avais du mal à croire Daehyun et tout ce qu'il me racontait. Mais après avoir vu de mes propres yeux ce que tu es, je réalise enfin que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un enfoiré Himchan. Si tu savais à quel point tu me dégou- »

Himchan m'avait sans avertissement pris le visage pour m'embrasser. Trop surpris pour réagir je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête pour qu'il m'embrasse ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps comme un con à me faire embrasser. Il fallait que je réagisse. Et tout de suite !

Je me débattis. Cependant Himchan tenait bon et luttait. Il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains pour que je reste tranquille. Il profitait de mon ivresse pour jouer avec moi. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Furibond et décidé à sortir de cette voiture, je lui collai un coup de poing avant de m'enfuir dans notre appartement. La force que j'avais mise dans mon coup devait l'avoir assommé pour quelques minutes. Je devais donc profiter de ce lapse de temps afin de me réfugier et pour trouver le sommeil. J'étais lâche de fuir ainsi Himchan mais dans mon état, je savais que je n'étais pas capable de résonner posément, du moins pas après que quelqu'un m'ait embrassé de force. Je poussais donc avec une certaine gaucherie la porte d'entrée après avoir passé quelques minutes à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure de la porte. J'enlevai à la hâte mes chaussures manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Je me dirigeai en direction du salon pour m'affaler sur le canapé qui paraissait m'appeler. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Himchan à se remettre d'un coup. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, en revanche, je sentis très bien son bras attraper mon épaule pour me retourner avant de rendre mon coup de poing. Seulement dans sa précipitation, je me pris les pieds dans ceux de la table basse du salon et tombai à terre, dos au sol. Sifflant de douleur, je touchai ma joue espérant que la maquillage allait faire disparaître la marque sur ma joue. Himchan, quant à lui profita de mon inattention pour se mettre devant moi. Il me présenta sa main pour sans doute me relever mais je l'ignorai, me remis debout et m'écartai d'un bon mètre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et même si j'en avais besoin, je ne me serais pas tourné vers lui pour en obtenir. Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait dans cette voiture.

« Hyung, je » commença Himchan.

« Ta gueule. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. » Coupai-je sèchement, la mâchoire douloureuse et avec une impression que le sol tanguait. Sans aucun doute, l'alcool qui me jouait des tours.

Je pris la décision d'aller dans ma chambre, seulement Himchan m'en empêcha. Il était décidé à me retenir ici ou quoi ? N'avait-il pas compris que je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : me coucher et oublier cette journée ? Profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il me restait avant d'attaquer une journée d'enfer en compagnie de ces traîtres.

« Hyung, laisse-moi continuer. » m'implora-t-il.

« J'en ai strictement rien à faire de tes lamentations à deux balles. »

Il s'approcha de moi avant de me secouer par les épaules.

« Mais hyung ! »

« Ta gueule bordel ! » hurlai-je en lui flanquant à nouveau une autre droite.

Sous l'effet de la colère, je venais de réaliser que je lui avais très certainement cassé le nez. Quelque part, je ne me sentais même pas coupable. Il avait mérité ces coups. Il les avait mérités. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'avais pas eu de raison valable, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais frappé mon frère de cœur. Himchan avait perdu ce statut depuis belle lurette.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui en remettre un, une petite voix endormie mais néanmoins inquiète nous interrompit. Je tournai la tête, pris au dépourvu par cette voix à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Himchan se releva tant bien que mal et alla à la rencontre de notre ange, Jongup.

« Jongup ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci, nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer pour notre tournée. » Essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

Jongup qui avait émergé de son demi-sommeil lui jeta un regard inquiet en regardant ses blessures.

« Mais hyung…tu saignes ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Chut, ce n'est rien. Et puis ne crie pas autant comme ça, tu risques de réveiller les autres. »

Cependant Jongup intervint en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Hyung, le seul qui dort encore c'est Junhong. Youngjae et Daehyun ne sont toujours pas rentrés »

« Tant mieux alors. » murmura Himchan.

« Comme c'est étonnant, notre cher Daehyun n'est toujours pas rentré. » commençai-je à rigoler. « Ce sale lâche aura décidément toujours le beau rôle n'est-ce pas Himchan. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tais-toi Yongguk, tu es complétement saoul ! » déclara Himchan, retrouvant la maîtrise de lui-même.

« Tu ne veux donc pas dévoiler ta vraie nature aux yeux des autres _Channie_. Tu préfères ne la réserver qu'à moi, comme c'est attentionné de ta part. » Déclarai-je moqueur complètement inconscient du regard suspicieux que me jetait Jongup.

Celui-ci chercha néanmoins du regard des mouchoirs pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang de Himchan mais son regard finit par s'arrêter sur ma main. Main qui portait des traces de sang d'Himchan. Me voyant les bras ballants et ne faisant pas un geste pour aider Himchan, il me lança un regard méfiant. Il finit par m'interroger, ne voulant pas croire à la réalité.

« Yongguk hung, tu n'as pas frappé Himchannie hyung ? »

Je levai un sourcil provocateur à l'encontre de Jongup avant de lui répondre toujours aussi insolent.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il le méritait après tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour qu'il le mérite ? » continua de me demander Jongup, se rapprochant d'Himchan.

Sans doute pour le protéger si je devenais une nouvelle fois violent. Décidément, notre Jongup était beaucoup trop gentil. Il ne voyait pas quel genre d'homme était Himchan. Le genre à profiter des gens biens et à manipuler leurs esprits pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite d'eux.

« Demande-le-lui. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te le raconter. » Répondis-je sarcastique.

L'alcool me faisait complètement changer de caractère. Je ne savais si je devais craindre de ce que je pouvais faire une fois ivre, pourtant à ce moment précis je m'en fichais. Je m'amusais comme un petit fou à jouer avec les autres. C'était donc ça ce que ressentait Himchan une fois ses méfaits accomplis.

« Jongup. » intervint Himchan. « Retourne te coucher, ce n'est rien, je vais régler cette histoire moi-même. »

Je commençai à rigoler, narquois.

« Hyung, je ne peux pas te laisser avec Yongguk hyung dans cet état. Il pourrait te faire subir n'importe quoi. » Indiqua Jongup en pointant du doigt le nez de Himchan.

A cet instant précis, sa gentillesse me donnait presque envie de vomir. Retourne donc dormir, Himchan était loin d'être la victime qu'il prétendait être.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas dongsaeng, je ne lui ferai rien d'autre. Parce qu'après tout, la victime ici c'est moi. Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a manipulé pendant des années, je ne suis pas celui qui l'a embrassé par surprise, je ne suis pas celui qui a brisé mon couple. Couple qui, à la base, n'existait pas et qui n'aurait jamais existé. » Déclarai-je amer.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit alors qu'Himchan détournait la tête, semblant honteux de voir ses secrets mis à jour devant Jongup. Quant à lui, il murmura, la voix tremblotante face à ce que je sous-entendais :

« Hyung, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien. »

Ce fut donc le plus dignement possible qu'Himchan remonta la tête semblant prêt à nous avouer ce dont il pensait réellement. Il fit face à Jongup tout en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil me signifiant par-là qu'il allait m'avouer la vérité.

« La vérité c'est que…c'est que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il a dit Jongup. J'ai vraiment accompli tout ça, j'ai séduit sans le savoir Daehyun, je l'ai manipulé pour qu'il se mette avec Yongguk pour ensuite le jeter sans qu'il ne se rende compte que j'ai joué avec lui. J'ai… »

Himchan se coupa en plein monologue. Ses membres devenus tremblants, il avait fini par se soutenir à Jongup. Le poids des secrets qu'il mettait à jour le rendait fébrile. Je commençais à ricaner quand Himchan me prit par surprise en reprenant sec à mon intention.

« Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour toi Yongguk. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était parce que je t'aimais en secret depuis tout ce temps. Seulement, toi, aveugle comme tu es, tu n'avais que d'yeux pour Daehyun. Pour sa voix d'ange, pour son physique ravageur. » Continua-t-il sarcastique. « Alors que j'étais là à tes côtés, à patienter. A attendre que tu daignes voir que j'étais là pour toi. Que je n'avais cessé de vouloir ton bonheur. »

La colère dans sa voix perçait. Il m'en voulait. Il me reprochait presque ce qu'il avait fait. Comme je le pensais, tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Si j'avais remarqué plus tôt les sentiments que nourrissait mon meilleur ami à mon égard, j'aurai pu éviter ce drame. Cette histoire ridicule dans laquelle nous étions coincés. Cette histoire qui nous avait tous faits plonger.

« Et pour cela, il a fallu que tu séduises Daehyun ? » murmura Jongup complètement soufflé par ces révélations, dont il ne semblait pas soupçonner l'existence.

« Non, je n'ai pas à proprement parlé séduit Daehyun. » Se dédouana Himchan révolté que l'on puisse penser cela de lui.

Il reprit très vite d'une voix plus douce, plus tendre.

« Il m'a avoué un jour m'aimer. A ce moment-là j'étais réellement surpris car ce n'était pas dans mes plans qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Et je peux vous le jurer, jamais je n'aurais voulu impliquer Daehyun plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. » Son ton se durcissait peu à peu devenant de plus en plus froide. « Cependant cela arrangeait bien mes affaires car ainsi il n'aurait jamais Yongguk. Je savais que Yongguk aurait une chance de finir avec moi, infime certes mais elle était bien là. Et sur ces sujets-là, je n'avais jamais tort. Pourtant il fallait que je tue cet amour futile, que Yongguk se débarrasse de ses sentiments pour notre leader vocal. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis mis avec Daehyun, pour sécuriser mon 'domaine' si je puis dire. Ensuite, il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre que Yongguk se déclare à Daehyun. »

« Tu ne m'as pas simplement manipulé mais tu as également joué avec les sentiments de Daehyun. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Murmurai-je tout aussi surpris que Jongup, la colère m'ayant abandonné.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne retournera jamais tes sentiments. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir que la personne que l'on aime en aimer un autre. Autre qui est devant tes yeux tout le temps. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'agir ainsi. J'en avais marre d'attendre alors que tu étais fou de Daehyun. Tu as rapidement agi comme je le pensais d'ailleurs. C'est fou, tu as réagi exactement comme je l'avais prédit. Tu t'es déclaré à Daehyun et comme je m'y attendais, il est venu aussitôt me voir pour me le dire. C'est alors que je lui ai posé une liste de choix sous forme d'ultimatum. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'oserait jamais te rejeter en face. Notre Daehyun est beaucoup trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille. Ensuite, je savais également qu'il n'allait jamais rompre avec moi. Il est si dépendant de moi que cela commence à m'inquiéter. Enfin, il ne restait que la dernière option… »

« Accepter dans un premier temps pour mieux me rejeter derrière. » terminai-je pour Himchan.

Himchan était vraiment la pire des crapules pour arriver à ses fins. Plus il avait avancé dans ses explications, plus je discernais certes son amour et sa dévotion pour moi mais surtout toutes les manigances qu'il avait mises au point pour me faire tomber sous son charme. Il ne semblait pas avoir une once de remord pour avoir manipuler Daehyun, non la seule chose qu'il semblait regretter c'était de nous avoir avoué ses sentiments. Ses plans. Tout. Aurait-il préféré que je ne l'apprenne jamais ? Sûrement, ainsi je serais devenu ce qu'il aurait voulu que je devienne et tout se serait peut-être déroulé d'une autre manière.

« Hyung, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu aies pu ouvertement joué avec Daehyun. Tu ne te sens pas…coupable ? » Énonça timidement Jongup qui tentait d'atteindre le côté humain de notre visuel. Qui tentait de faire parler la partie émotive et non la tête d'Himchan.

Chose qui s'avéra être un demi-échec quand celui-ci prononça ses mots même s'il perdit de son dédain :

« Dongsaeng, je pense que tu comprendras plus tard l'expression : « En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. » Quand tu es désespéré, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'envisager les pires choses et parfois même de les accomplir. Et même si à certains moments, je me dégoûtais de faire subir autant de chose à Daehyun, je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière, la machine était définitivement lancée. »

Moi-même je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les paroles de Daehyun me revinrent en mémoire.

_« Rien ne sera plus pareil après ce que je vais te raconter. »_

_« Je pense que je suis préparé à tout à présent. »_

_« Oh non, à ça, j'en doute. J'en doute terriblement hyung. »_

Lui non plus ne devait pas être préparé à tout ce qui se cachait derrière son dos. A tout ce que son faux petit-ami lui avait fait. S'il l'apprenait un jour…s'il l'apprenait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en relever.

« Je pense…que je vais sortir un peu. Prendre l'air. » Chuchotai-je, absent.

Mon esprit s'inquiétait pour Daehyun même si mon cœur hurlait des injures à son encontre. Il s'indignait contre Himchan mais il comprenait ses intentions. Il ne croyait pas que les autres aient pu ne pas voir ce qui se tramait dans le groupe. Quoique seul Youngjae aurait pu être au courant. Non seulement il était intelligent et observateur mais il était également le confident de tout le monde en dehors de moi dans cette maison. De Daehyun car il était son meilleur ami et d'Himchan car il savait comment il fonctionnait et pensait. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde même si Youngjae resterait le petit jeune aux yeux d'Himchan. Mais alors, si celui-ci ne m'avait pas averti, cela voudrait-il donc dire qu'il s'en fichait de moi ? De ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. Une sourde colère s'éveilla à l'encontre de tous les membres des B.A.P. De même pour les autres, ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles que je l'étais. Ils auraient très bien pu jouer la comédie pour faire en sorte que je tombe dans le panneau. Que sais-je encore !

Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pouvais distinguer la vérité du mensonge. J'étais perdu dans un torrent d'émotions et de révélations. Daehyun m'avait manipulé (à son insu certes) pour se faire manipuler à son tour par Himchan. Et si les autres avaient aussi quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Et si encore une fois, je me trompais de coupable et que les autres me cachaient quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. Je ne pouvais leur faire confiance. Je ne pouvais plus leur faire confiance. A qui que ce soit.

C'est sur cette résolution que je pris mes clés et que je sortais de l'appartement. Et au diable le sommeil auquel j'aspirais quelque chose d'autre me trottait dans la tête. En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, je pris une grosse inspiration. J'étais libéré de cet endroit malsain, endroit où je ne pouvais plus entrer sans vouloir en ressortir aussitôt.

Malheureusement, en sortant j'avais manqué les deux frêles figures qui s'étaient cachées dans un coin de notre étage. Malheureusement, dans ma colère je n'avais pas perçu les sanglots de l'une d'elle tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Non malheureusement, je n'avais rien vu de tout ça. Et si je les avais perçues, j'aurais peut-être évité de prendre une décision qui changea ma vie à tout jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Préparez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, eh oui, le dernier chapitre arrive !**

**Baï baï**

**- Draconixia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Je sais il est tard, (du moins il est tard pour moi, dans votre cas, cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre.) Bon c'est comme une page qui se tourne, c'est le dernier chapitre. Le plus long de toute la fiction. (J'avais misé les 10k mots...bon je m'en suis rapprochée mais j'ai échoué. Dommage.) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Et oui les personnages de Minhwan, de Seungjoo et de Eunseok sortent tout droit de mon esprit. :)**

**Allez, enjoyez ce dernier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Je ne pourrais jamais __**leur**__ pardonner de m'avoir détruit, moi, ma vie, ma carrière, nous, tout._

_Jamais._

La fatigue en plus des très lourdes révélations me pesaient sur mes épaules. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis ce qui me semblait être des lustres. Néanmoins, j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne pourrais pas dormir avant un long moment. Les aveux d'Himchan faisaient tourbillonner mon esprit. Peut-être que la musique réussirait à m'aérer l'esprit. Pas sûr.

Malgré l'heure matinale, je pouvais très bien aller faire un tour à la salle d'enregistrement. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne, de ce fait, je pourrais m'atteler à l'écriture des chansons. Avec les répétitions, il m'était difficile d'y penser. Puisque j'avais du temps devant moi, je pouvais tout aussi bien me pencher dessus. Je pris donc les devants en rabattant ma capuche sur la tête. A cette heure-ci, les quelques passants que je croiserais ne devraient pas être assez réveillés pour faire le lien entre le leader des B.A.P et moi, vagabondant. Je pouvais donc prendre les transports en commun. Je m'engouffrai dans la première bouche de métro que je pus trouver, la tête baissée.

**OoO**

Le trajet fut long mais paisible. Il avait régné un doux silence. Chose qui m'avait tant manqué durant ces dernières heures. Un peu de silence dans ma vie. Dans ma tête en revanche, c'était l'exact opposé. Je poussais avec un soupir de soulagement la porte d'entrée de la salle. Personne.

Cela n'était pas étonnant. Qui serait assez matinal pour répéter à cette heure-ci ? Je me mis doucement à ricaner à ma bêtise. Toutes les idoles. Avec la compétition qu'il y avait entre nous tous, pas un ne serait encore couché à 5h du matin. Pas un seul. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Je m'assis devant une table, la capuche enlevée et la tête en arrière. Voilà ce dont on appelait plus communément le syndrome de la page blanche. Pas une idée ne me venait. Pas un seul vers. A nouveau.

Bon sang ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne parvenais même plus à faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'était arrivé pour me concentrer sur la musique. Leurs aveux me revenaient constamment en tête. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Comment avais-je pu les laisser agir et sans m'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit ?

Soit l'amour m'avait totalement abruti, soit Daehyun et Himchan avaient choisi la bonne personne avec qui jouer. Naïf. J'étais naïf. Et en l'occurrence ce fut cette naïveté qui m'avait perdu.

J'étais stupide. Un idiot fini.

Toutefois, ce serait la dernière fois que je passerai pour un idiot. La seule fois. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un me trahir.

Plus jamais…

**OoO**

« Vous pouvez entrer Yongguk-ssi. Il vous attend. »

Inclinant la tête en direction du secrétaire, je poussai la porte du bureau du Président. J'étais prêt à affronter mon destin, ou plutôt ce qu'il allait me réserver pour la suite.

« Ah Yongguk, quelle joie de te voir dans les locaux de la TS. Tu es venu m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que l'écriture des chansons se déroule à merveille ! » S'exclama enthousiaste notre Président.

Pourtant, ses paroles n'offraient pas d'échappatoire, si par le plus grand des hasards, je ne lui offrais pas de réponses satisfaisantes, notre Président n'allait pas me rater. Seulement ce que lui ne savait pas c'était que je m'en fichais comme de ma première chaussette. Il pouvait me hurler dessus, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'avais pris ma décision.

Une grimace vint néanmoins déformer mon visage. Je n'appréciais pas m'engager dans quelque chose pour l'abandonner derrière. J'avais mis les chansons de côté depuis cette histoire. Par ailleurs, avec la tournée qui allait se poursuivre dans différents pays occidentaux, nous n'avions pas le temps pour nous concentrer dessus. Je préférai donc rester évasif sur la question.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venu vous voir. Veuillez me pardonner. » M'excusai-je.

Il se repositionna semblant accepter ma réponse. Pourtant il me lança une petite moue déçue avant de me déclarer.

« C'est la tournée qui t'empêche d'écrire c'est cela ? Ah ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû la prolonger. Mauvais coup de poker. Quoi qu'il en soit, après notre passage en Europe, tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour t'y plonger. Repose-toi d'ici-là et concentre-toi sur les concerts à venir.

Il me lança un sourire. Sourire d'avertissement. Parfois, notre Président me faisait froid dans le dos. Il nous menaçait toujours subtilement. Je soupirai intérieurement.

Notre Président ne nous lâchait jamais la bride. J'avais la nette impression d'être un robot à ses yeux. Cependant, cela n'allait plus durer.

« Monsieur le Président, je souhaiterai mettre fin au contrat qui me lie à cette agence. »

La bombe était lâchée. J'allais devoir assumer les conséquences de mon choix. Et le premier était de l'annoncer au Président.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux arrêter ta carrière ? »

« C'est exa- » commençai-je.

« Il en est hors de question ! » explosa-t-il en tapant son poing contre son bureau. « Tu souhaites balancer à la poubelle tout l'argent que j'ai investi en vous ? Tu croyais réellement que j'allais accéder à une demande pareille alors que nous préparons votre départ ? Tu te moques de moi là Yongguk ? »

Son éclat m'ayant tout bonnement fait sursauter, j'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser transpercer ma surprise et ma honte. Il était vrai que je trahissais un bon nombre de mes principes. J'abandonnai non seulement celui qui m'avait offert une chance d'être là où j'en étais aujourd'hui, en plus des personnes qui avaient été dans la même galère que moi pendant plus de deux longues années. Les B.A.P. Pourtant, je le faisais pour eux aussi. La personne qui était au centre de cette histoire, c'était moi. Moi parti, il n'y aurait plus de conflit. Daehyun (s'il n'apprenait pas ce qui s'était passé) et Himchan (s'il gardait la bouche fermée) pourraient être ensembles. En dépit des mensonges qui les séparaient. En dépit de tous les faux semblants qui semblaient les entourer, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils repartent du bon pied. De plus, ce trouble entre nous trois ne pouvait que nous porter préjudice un jour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela allait forcément nous retomber dessus. Il fallait que l'un de nous parte avant que nous ne trinquions tous les six. Pour les B.A.P, ce groupe pour lequel nous avions presque tout sacrifié. Dans mon cas, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour eux. Et je préférerai de loin que ce soit moi qui trinque que l'un d'eux. Malgré toute la colère, toute la haine que je pouvais éprouver à leur égard, jamais je ne pourrais leur demander de démissionner. En tant que leader, je ne pouvais leur faire ça. Un bon leader n'aurait jamais agi pour son propre intérêt. Non, un bon capitaine faisait tout pour son équipe.

J'étais simplement incapable d'expliquer cela au Président. J'étais encore moins en mesure de le formuler à haute voix. La honte, la rancœur et surtout la tristesse m'étreignaient la gorge. Je pouvais penser que je haïssais les B.A.P mais je ne pouvais effacer ces regrets. Je ne souhaitais pas les quitter. Or, j'y étais forcé. C'était mon devoir de le faire. Pour le bien de leur carrière. Pour leur bien.

Mais en était-il de même pour la mienne ?

Je voulais surtout effacer cette tâche que Daehyun et Himchan avaient dévoilée. Il valait mieux que cette histoire reste entre nous, que les journalistes ne l'apprennent jamais. Que personne ne le sache. Et je savais garder un secret. Surtout quand ce secret me concernait. Pour cela, la seule option qui me restait était ma disparition. L'évincement du leader Bang Yongguk. Les fans s'en remettraient, les B.A.P aussi. Tout le monde passerait à autre chose tandis que moi, j'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe. Pas question que les B.A.P sombrent à cause d'une chose pareille. Je repris donc possession de mes moyens en essayant de paraître le plus emporté possible. Même si je savais que le Président était loin d'être dupe. Qu'il savait que chaque mot que j'allais prononcer était un mensonge. Je le devais. Pour donner le change. Pour qu'il puisse à son tour jouer la comédie devant les journalistes. Ce fut comme un accord passé silencieusement. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais. Qu'il ait compris mes motivations.

« Vous voulez vraiment que la vérité soit exposée au public ? Vous voulez que je révèle au monde entier à quel point cette agence est lamentable et que les B.A.P sont loin d'être aussi parfaits ?'

Mes mots semblaient bien l'avoir piqué. C'était un échec. Il ne m'avait pas compris. Mes doutes furent totalement confirmés quand il me répondit plus furieux que jamais.

« Ce sont des menaces ? Tu crois être en position pour me menacer ? »

Faussement amer et espérant que mes nerfs tiendraient le coup, je lui rétorquai, une petite pointe au cœur :

« Exactement ! Et c'est ce que je fais en ce moment même ! »

Il se calma, la mâchoire malgré tout serrée et ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Il m'attaqua d'un autre angle.

« Tu serais donc capable de traîner le nom des B.A.P dans la boue, pour ta propre satisfaction personnelle ? »

Je m'arrêtais. Ces mots m'avaient cruellement blessé. Il était vrai que j'allais leur amener de la mauvaise pub. Des critiques, que certaines fans allaient les quitter, les insulter. Me traîner dans la boue. Cependant j'étais préparé à cette éventualité. Et j'osais espérer que les autres aussi. Qu'ils puissent être préparés à ce qu'ils allaient devoir subir. Par ma faute. Oui par ma faute. Mais également à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir échapper avec ce scandale. Leur carrière n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Je pris donc la décision de rester évasif. Il valait mieux éviter la question que de mentir. Le Président savait repérer les mensonges…surtout les miens.

« Allez dire cela aux personnes concernées, allez donc leur demander la même chose. Dans cette tempête, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un dommage collatéral… »

Toujours aussi amer. Je souffrais. Par ce que je devais dire. Par ce que j'avais vécu. Par ce que j'étais sur le point de vivre. La honte, le déshonneur. Les moqueries. Passer par tout cela me blessait et continuerait de me faire souffrir. Or je n'avais rien de plus à perdre à présent en dehors de ma dignité. Mes amis, la musique, tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout s'était envolé au moment où j'étais sorti de notre appartement. Il ne me restait rien d'autre que la fierté d'avoir été un leader jusqu'au bout. D'avoir agi comme un leader, même si personne n'allait le savoir. Même si je serais le seul à être au courant. De plus, après mon départ, tout allait m'être pris une fois que l'agence aura officiellement annoncé mon départ. J'allais retourner dans l'anonymat. Quitter la scène et les projecteurs pour reprendre ma place dans l'obscurité. Là où je devais être. Cependant le Président ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer à moi aussi facilement :

« Je te préviens Yongguk, tu oses encore parler de ton départ et je fais arrêter toutes les activités prévues dont la tournée au groupe pour te faire comprendre que l'on ne joue pas avec moi. Pas impunément. »

Non. Tout mais pas ça. Je me sacrifiai pour laisser une chance aux autres de s'en tirer, pas pour qu'ils aient encore plus de problème qu'ils n'en auront. Car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je partirai. Je ne resterai pas une seule seconde. Pour eux comme pour moi. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je fis donc la seule chose pour faire comprendre à cet homme que j'étais désespéré. Que je ne voulais pas qu'il en vienne à ces extrémités-là. Je m'agenouillai. La tête basse, les poings serrés, je devenais le Yongguk fragile qui venait de tout perdre en un instant.

« Monsieur » commençai-je dans un souffle. « Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir. Vous pourrez me coller un procès sur le dos pour rupture de contrat. Dire aux journalistes que tout est de ma faute que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur les autres. Me construire une personnalité de lâche. Couper tout contact avec les autres, que sais-je encore ! Seulement, je vous en supplie, mettez fin à mon contrat et laissez-moi partir. Par pitié… » Implorai-je.

L'homme fier que j'avais été autrefois n'existait plus. Je ne sus jamais si cela avait été par pitié ou par compassion pour ce que j'étais réduit à faire pour partir mais le Président abdiqua alors, après avoir laissé planer le doute pendant de très longues minutes :

« Soit, Yongguk. Je suspends donc ta carrière. Tes activités en tant que leader et rappeur des B.A.P sont suspendues. Je te demanderai donc de bien vouloir faire tes valises et de déménager du dortoir qui vous a été attribué. Ainsi, je voudrais que tu fasses tes adieux aux membres. Après cela, il te sera interdit de les approcher. En échange, je ne te poursuivrai pas pour rupture de contrat et je te verserai un certain montant en échange des droits d'auteur pour les chansons que tu as écrites. J'espère que cela te convient ? »

Malgré les paroles assez directes du Président, je pouvais sentir cette douce tendresse à mon égard. Et surtout, cette petite pointe de chagrin qu'il souhaitait dissimuler dans sa voix. Peut-être regrettait-il lui aussi de me voir partir ? Ou plutôt regrettait-il de voir s'envoler son argent investi ?

Il termina par dire, sentant que cela allait être la dernière fois qu'il me voyait.

« Yongguk, je ne saurais exprimer toute la déception que j'ai pour toi. Tu es et resteras sans doute la plus grande erreur de toute ma carrière. Tu avais tant de choses à accomplir, tant de choses… »

Je me relevai difficilement. Le Président savait taper là où ça faisait mal. Je l'avais déçu. Cet homme celui qui avait cru en mon potentiel et qui m'avait offert cette chance inestimable. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour lui demander pardon. En avais-je même le droit ? J'en doutais fortement. Je ne possédais pas assez de courage pour oser le regarder dans les yeux et voir ainsi que je n'avais plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Cela m'était difficilement supportable.

Je finis par souffler, la tête toujours aussi basse.

« J'aurais aimé rester celui que j'étais et poursuivre ce que je faisais. Pour vous rendre fier, pour me rendre fier du chemin que j'ai parcouru. Or, c'est terminé. A présent, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le droit de rester ici. Je me dois de partir, et grâce à vous, je le peux. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour moi. Pour le groupe. Pour tout. Merci. »

Je m'inclinai à 90° en serrant les dents et en retenant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je n'osai lui dire adieu, toutefois mes remerciements sonnaient comme tels. Je me redressai lui jetant un dernier regard. Le dernier regard du leader qui allait disparaître à jamais. Celui que personne ne reverrait jamais.

Je sortis avec hâte de l'agence ne voulant rencontrer personne. J'étais bouleversé mais apaisé d'avoir passé cette épreuve. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait m'être aussi dur. A présent, c'était terminé. Du moins, pour l'instant. J'avais encore mes valises mais surtout des adieux à faire. Et je sentais que _cette _épreuve allait être la pire de toute.

**OoO**

J'entrai dans l'appartement, une sourde angoisse me broyait l'estomac. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, pourquoi donc étais-je aussi effrayé à l'idée d'aller leur annoncer la nouvelle ?

Malgré moi, je connaissais la réponse. Cette nouvelle allait marquer une rupture définitive dans l'histoire du groupe. Peut-être était-ce cela qui m'effrayait. Le fait de ne pas savoir comment ils allaient réagir et surtout comment ils allaient prendre ma décision. Je savais que cela allait changer leur manière de voir les choses. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que leur manière d'interagir entre eux reste identique. Yongguk, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ! Tu viens d'affronter le Président, tu peux très bien affronter les autres membres des B.A.P.

A ma plus grande surprise, en passant le pas de la porte, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne. L'appartement était vide. Pas de cris, pas de reproches rien du tout. Tant mieux. Je me ressaisis et me dirigeai tout droit vers ma chambre. Il valait mieux faire vite avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Et puis, si par le plus grand des hasards ils ne rentraient pas d'ici mon départ, je pourrais disparaître en toute tranquillité. Je savais pertinemment que c'était lâche de penser de cette manière mais je ne pouvais m'y empêcher. La peur me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Qui aurait cru que le grand Bang Yongguk avait peur d'affronter ses amis proches ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je remis mes idées en place tandis que j'empilai mes affaires dans les valises. J'allais devoir faire un tri dans les affaires que je laissais ici et que je repasserai prendre et celles que j'emmenai avec moi. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

Après avoir passé une bonne quinzaine de minute à remplir mes valises, je pus les sortir dans le couloir. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Ce que je craignais était sur le point d'arriver. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, la chance n'était jamais de mon côté. Je ne bougeai pas. J'allais forcément y passer. Autant assumer jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant je perdis presque mes couleurs alors que je rencontrai le regard de Daehyun.

Il réagit plus vite que moi en m'interpellant, ne semblant pas y croire.

« Hyung ? »

Après la surprise vint la curiosité de me voir planté là, des valises à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des valises ? Tu…tu pars ? » Me demanda-t-il me pointant du doigt mes affaires à mes pieds.

Il semblait être redevenu le Daehyun que je connaissais. Le Daehyun auquel je m'étais attaché. Le Daehyun qui m'avait séduit et presque rendu fou. Cependant je savais que ce Daehyun n'était pas le mien. Qu'il ne serait jamais le mien. Quoique je fasse. Par ailleurs, je pouvais être définitivement honnête avec lui. Maintenant que c'était fini. Maintenant que je partais et que je ne le reverrai plus. Il valait mieux que j'en profite.

« Je pars Daehyun. »

« Oh. Et, » Hésita-t-il. « Tu reviens quand ? »

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas saisi que je partais pour toujours. Je devais rectifier le tir. Quitte à ce qu'il s'écroule devant moi.

« Daehyun, je déménage. Je pars et je ne reviendrai pas. »

Un silence suivit mes mots. Daehyun ne semblait même pas comprendre mes paroles. Je décidai donc de lui expliquer les grandes lignes. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais hyung, tu ne peux pas. Nous avons une tournée à terminer, un comeback à préparer, des fans à combler. Nous avons beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour que tu nous laisses. »

« Daehyun. C'est terminé. »

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas résolu à me laisser partir, je pouvais tout aussi bien jouer sur cette corde. Autant le blesser d'un coup pour qu'il guérisse et passe à autre chose.

« Daehyun, tu…vous m'avez fait trop de mal pour que je reste ici. Je..Toi mais aussi Himchan. Vous étiez les personnes en qui je faisais le plus confiance. Et quand je vois que vous n'avez pas hésité à me poignarder dans le dos tout en m'affichant un grand sourire devant, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux plus. Adieu Daehyun. »

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, des larmes s'étaient mises à briller dans les yeux de notre leader vocal. J'étais toujours aussi follement amoureux de lui, et même si ce que je lui avais confié était en parti vrai je souffrais trop pour rester avec eux une partie de moi voulait rester pour les protéger. Les protéger de toutes les remarques qu'ils allaient se prendre en pleine figure. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. J'avais pris ma décision, j'en avais fait part au Président. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Même si je le souhaitais, il m'était impossible de revenir sur mes mots. Continuer, c'était ce qui me restait à faire.

« Mais hyung ! » Il essaya de me retenir en bloquant la porte d'entrée mais je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Je voulais qu'il me laisse sortir. Qu'il me laisse partir. Et surtout ne plus voir ces larmes qui me brisaient à chaque fois le cœur.

« Arrête Daehyun ! » Sa résistance commençait à m'agacer autant qu'elle me blessait. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je parte pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu joues avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Hein Daehyun ? Réponds-moi !

Ces questions resteraient sans réponse et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste déguerpir de cette maison. Maison qui abritait mes plus mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs que je souhaitais oublier. Effacer de ma mémoire.

« Daehyun, tu m'as fait assez mal comme ça donc laisse-moi passer une bonne fois pour toute ! » m'emportai-je, agacé.

Pourtant Daehyun ne semblait réellement pas décidé à me libérer la voie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais cela Daehyun ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continuais à me faire autant de mal ? Serais-tu sadique ? Un petit sadique qui s'amuse avec ces proies leur faisant croire monts et merveilles ? C'était donc ça Daehyun ? Tu veux encore jouer avec moi et avec ce pauvre petit cœur que tu as détruit de tes propres mains ? Ce cœur que tu as broyé, impitoyablement, avec tes mots ? Ce cœur dont tu ne daignais même pas y jeter un œil ? Hein réponds-moi Daehyun, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je souffre autant que toi ?

Mon petit-ami m'avait trahi. Mon meilleur ami m'avait manipulé. Et les autres étaient peut-être au courant, je n'en savais rien et je préférais ne pas le savoir. J'étais assez humilié comme cela pour continuer cette mascarade. Je souhaiterais que vous continuiez ce pour quoi je m'étais battu et ce pour quoi je me serais battu jusqu'au bout. Fais-le à ma place Daehyun. Fais-le, pour moi. Fais-le si tu n'as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion à mon égard. Mais comme d'habitude, tu ignoreras mes silencieuses suppliques pour te concentrer sur ce que tu veux bien voir.

C'est-à-dire, moi voulant partir d'ici.

Et tu décidas d'agir de manière égoïste. Quitte à me détruire encore plus. Quitte à saboter le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur moi.

Tu te jetas sur moi. Ou plutôt sur mes lèvres.

Jamais un baiser ne me sembla plus abject que celui-là. Un mélange de tristesse, de désespoir. Comme si ce baiser n'était pas volontaire. Comme si, cela ne te plaisait pas. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ce Daehyun. Ce Daehyun qui était capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Qui ne mesurait pas la portée de ce geste. Je profitai de ce baiser pour prendre l'avantage et obtenir ce que je voulais réellement. Passer.

Je le repoussai donc vers le salon tandis que je prenais les valises avec moi et que je passai le pan de la porte. Je revenais toutefois une dernière fois vers Daehyun prêt à lui cracher ses quatre vérités. Pourtant, quand j'arrivais vers lui, je ravalai mon venin. Un Daehyun en larmes m'était difficilement supportable. Je m'accroupis donc à côté de lui, le pris tendrement dans mes bras et lui susurrai ces doux mots à l'oreille.

« Excuse-moi Daehyun. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Pardon pour t'avoir volé Himchan, pardon pour tout ce que tu vas endurer, pardon pour ce baiser, et surtout pardon pour mon départ. Daehyun, je t'aime, pour ce que tu es et je pense que je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Où que je sois. Donc arrête, arrête cette mascarade. Arrête d'agir comme cette personne que tu n'es pas. Arrête de faire le fort Daehyun. Et repose-toi un peu sur les autres. J'aimerai leur dire que je les aime mais je n'ai pas le temps de les voir. Ni la force. Il serait dommage que vous gardiez cette image faiblarde de moi n'est-ce pas ? » Je rigolai doucement à travers les larmes qui avaient passé mes barrières.

« Néanmoins, sache qu'Himchan sera toujours là pour vous. Il ne vous lâchera pas. Moi parti, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous aider donc écoutez-le et aidez-le. Adieu Daehyunnie, prends-soin des plus jeunes. »

Je me relevai en sachant qu'il ne me retiendrait pas. Il avait compris que je partirai quoi qu'il fasse. Un baiser n'allait rien changer. Du moins c'était ce que je me répétais alors que je prenais mes valises et que j'appelais mon frère jumeau.

Je sentais déjà la grosse engueulade arriver.

**OoO**

« Revenez quand vous voulez ! » M'exclamai-je en saluant les deux clientes qui terminaient de ramasser leurs affaires.

« Pas de soucis, nous viendrons accompagnés cette fois-ci. » me répondirent-elles en cœur et en gloussant entre elle. « Bonne continuation. »

Je les remerciai, ravi que mon commerce se porte aussi bien. Les affaires allaient beaucoup mieux depuis quelques mois. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru. Depuis le jour où j'avais tout flanqué par terre. Il y a quatre ans maintenant.

« Hey hyung ! » m'interpella un de mes serveurs et amis Minhwan. « Le public est impatient, tu nous fais une petite interprétation ce soir ? »

Celui-ci m'avait aidé à monter mon bar alors que personne ne voulait côtoyer le lâche des B.A.P. Il l'avait fait et ce dans la plus grande discrétion. Pas une seule fois il n'avait fait mention de ma période d'idole. Il avait compris après m'avoir surpris effondré qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'en parler. Cela avait été une période difficile de ma vie. Non seulement je venais de perdre tous mes amis en peu de temps mais j'avais également essuyé beaucoup de reproches de tout le monde. Des fans, des journalistes, des diverses personnes qui me reconnaissaient dans la rue et qui ne se gênaient pas pour m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, même ma sœur m'avait réprimandé sévèrement pour aussitôt me prendre dans ses bras. Tous m'avaient accusé de lâche. Tous.

Que pouvais-je bien y répondre ? Je m'étais terré chez Yongnam, en espérant que cela se tasse tout en cherchant des emplois. Cela ne s'était pas révélé très concluant. Après tout, qui souhaiterait embaucher quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas ses engagements ? Ce fut par la suite que l'idée d'ouvrir ma propre boutique avait fait son chemin. Yongnam désespéré de voir dépérir la loque que j'étais devenu me présenta Minhwan et sa petite-amie Eunseok qui avaient entendu parler de mon projet. Grâce à eux, je pus ouvrir ce petit bar dont je m'occupai à plein temps. Eunseok était tombée enceinte, elle avait alors arrêté son boulot d'associé et s'était lancé dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Quant à Minhwan, celui-ci s'occupait du bar avec moi en essayant de créer de nouvelles activités dans le but d'amener de nouveaux clients. Et l'une d'elle consistait à me faire chanter sur scène deux à trois fois par semaine. Cependant ce soir-là, ma gorge s'était révélée légèrement enrouée. Ce fut donc avec un sourire d'excuse que je déclinai sa proposition.

« Désolé Minhwannie, avec ce froid, j'ai dû attraper un coup de vent. Et puis je n'ai pas pensé à apporter ma guitare. »

Déçu, il partit servir les quelques clients qui restaient malgré l'heure tardive. Comme Minhwan, ils s'attendaient très certainement à une petite performance pour ce réveillon.

Après avoir quitté les B.A.P, je n'avais pu me résoudre à abandonner la musique. J'avais arrêté de composer. Les seules vers qui sortaient étaient des reproches adressés à mon ancien petit-ami et ancien meilleur ami. Or je voulais tirer un trait sur cette période. A quoi bon ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs ? De ce fait, à certaines occasions, je me produisais sur la scène du bar qu'avait aménagé Minhwan. Je n'avais pas une voix prodigieuse, pas comme Daehyun ni comme Youngjae – penser à eux continuait de me faire mal – mais je travaillais dessus assez souvent pour en être satisfait. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un divertissement pour le public. Un moment de détente après une journée bien remplie.

Mon bon et gentil Minhwan revint m'interrompant dans mes souvenirs enfouis pour me passer les commandes.

« Un mojito sans alcool et une margarita s'il te plaît pour la table 8. Allez hyung, c'est la veille de Noël ! Fais-le pour moi. » M'implora-t-il avec son regard de chien battu.

Il savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais y résister à ce regard. Je soupirai.

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas hein ? » lui demandai-je tout en continuant à préparer les cocktails demandés.

« Tu me connais si bien hyung. » sourit-il satisfait de lui.

« Très bien. Mais en échange, tu t'occupes des prochaines commandes. » Lui ordonnai-je en retour.

« D'accord. Allez, monte sur scène et montre-leur ce que le patron a dans le ventre. »

« Flatteur. » ris-je en me dirigeant vers l'espace derrière le comptoir. Je m'échauffai légèrement la voix en priant pour qu'elle ne se casse pas une fois sur scène. Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer, Minhwan vint me couper en plein échauffement en me tendant sa guitare personnelle. Il avait prévu son coup, il l'avait fait exprès ce garnement. Je la pris donc en ne manquant pas de lui asséner un coup sur l'épaule, vengeur. Je devais l'accorder, je le fis comme je le pus à l'oreille.

Je cherchais une chanson que je pouvais chanter en ce jour de Noël cependant tout ce à quoi je pouvais songer était à faire en duo. Est-ce que Minhwan accepterait de m'accompagner ? Je me dirigeai vers lui, lui proposant mon offre.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis une vraie quiche en chant. Sur ce coup, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul hyung. Quoique.. tu peux toujours demander à Seungjoo, le nouveau. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était passionné de chant mais qu'il était trop nerveux pour monter sur scène en solo. »

Je grimaçai. Nos voix allaient-elles s'harmoniser ? Je l'espérais. Je me dirigeai donc vers le timide Seungjoo en lui proposant de monter sur scène avec moi.

« Moi ? M-mais, j-je ne p-peux p-p-p-p-pas faire ça. »

Après avoir passé quelques dizaines de minutes à essayer de le convaincre en lui proposant quelques chansons, je finis par crier victoire quand il acquiesça à l'une d'elle. Tremblant, il monta sur scène avec moi. Quelques applaudissements nous accueillirent tandis que des regards interloqués étaient jetés à Seungjoo. Depuis les B.A.P, je n'étais jamais remonté sur scène avec quelqu'un. Par conséquent, j'étais nerveux. Cependant je n'osais imaginer dans quel état émotionnel était notre nouveau serveur.

Je lui présentai un micro tandis que je vérifiai le mien. Avant de nous présenter au public, je me tournai vers Seungjoo pour l'aider à se relaxer. Sur cette chanson, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur qui faisait quoi. Je faisais le premier couplet et à chaque partie nous échangions. Excepté pour le refrain. Je faisais la seconde voix tandis qu'il faisait la voix principale. Ainsi, personne ne serait mis de côté au profit de l'autre. Une fois que Seungjoo fut remonté à bloc, je me tournais vers l'assistance pour leur adresser quelques mots. Je ne pouvais distinguer les visages des personnes à cause des projecteurs qui m'aveuglaient, néanmoins, cela était mieux ainsi. Seungjoo n'aurait pas à stresser pendant la performance. Je plaçai donc le micro et l'oreillette avant de déclarer, souriant à l'assemblée.

« Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue au White Time pour les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas cet endroit avant ce soir. J'espère que vous passez un bon moment en notre compagnie pour ce réveillon. »

« Hyung, arrête donc de les faire patienter et commence à chanter. » balança très peu discrètement Minhwan.

Le reste du public éclata de rire tandis que je le maudissais pour m'avoir interrompu. Cependant, en entendant les gloussements discrets de Seungjoo, je décidai de passer l'éponge. Cela avait au moins permis de le détendre un minimum.

« Il a raison ahjussi ! Chantez-nous donc une chanson ! » S'exclama une femme attablée avec son sans doute compagnon.

Ahjussi ? Je faisais aussi vieux que ça ? Amusé, je repris donc la parole.

« Puisqu'il semble que tout le monde se soit ligué contre moi en cette belle soirée de Noël, nous allons de ce pas commencer cette chanson. J'espère qu'elle vous réchauffera le cœur. En ce qui concerne votre corps, demandez donc ça à la personne qui vous accompagne. »

J'attendis que la salle calme son hilarité avant de poursuivre mon petit discours de présentation.

« J'ose espérer que vous nous excuserez pour les erreurs occasionnées. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas des pros et comme vous pouvez le voir, mon partenaire Seungjoo est totalement tétanisé face à sa première scène. Soyez indulgents avec nous. Merci beaucoup. » Terminai-je avec un grand sourire.

J'inclinai la tête, légèrement anxieux. Je pris place sur l'un des tabourets que nous avait apporté Minhwan. Seungjoo, quant à lui, rapprocha son tabouret du mien. Il était totalement angoissé à l'idée de ne serait-ce que s'exprimer face à tant de personnes. Mais je sentais qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu'il allait peut-être même les éblouir. Je grattai la guitare quelques secondes pour vérifier les accords de la chanson avant d'entamer le premier couplet.

_«_ _It's the most beautiful time of the year._

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer._

_I should be playing in the winter snow._

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday._

_But I can't stop staring at your face._

_I should be playing in the winter snow._

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe. »_

Le refrain s'enchaina par la suite cependant mon partenaire resta silencieux. Etonné, je continuai, soucieux de devoir terminer cette performance seul.

_« With you. With you. With you, under the mistletoe. »_

Toutefois quand Seungjoo commença le deuxième couplet, il éblouit toutes les personnes présentes. Son stress s'était muté en assurance et nous pouvions le ressentir dans sa douce voix. Au fur et à mesure que sa partie se poursuivait, mon esprit se détacha de l'instant et j'eus une petite pensée pour mes anciens compagnons de guerre, les B.A.P. Que devenaient-ils depuis tout ce temps ?

Passaient-ils le réveillon autour d'un bon repas qu'aurait confectionné Himchan ? Junhong en profiterait-il pour jouer des tours à ses hyungs ? Youngj ae essaierait-il de sauver les restes de son assiette d'un Daehyun affamé alors que Jongup en profiterait pour piocher dedans discrètement ? Auraient-ils une petite pensée pour moi ? Ces questions n'auraient jamais de réponse. Comme je l'avais promis à notre Président, j'avais coupé tout contact avec les autres, ignorant leurs appels et changeant même de numéro.

Cela avait été dur au début puis quelques années après avoir monté mon business, cela s'était facilité. La tête occupée avec autre chose, je ne passais plus mes heures à regretter chacun de mes actes. Chacune de mes paroles. Le passé était le passé et il ferait mieux de rester derrière moi.

Je repris le refrain en chœur et en harmonie avec lui et à ma plus grande surprise, nos voix collaient parfaitement. Je poursuivis par le troisième couplet tandis que Seungjoo faisait la partie au-dessus de la mienne.

« _Aye love, the wise men followed the star._

_The way I followed my heart._

_And it led me to a miracle._

_Aye love, don't you buy me nothing._

_Cause I'm feeling one thing, your lips on my lips._

_That's a merry, merry Christmas._

_It's the most beautiful time of the year._

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer._

_I should be playing in the winter snow._

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday._

_But I can't stop staring at your face._

_I should be playing in the winter snow._

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe. »_

Nous terminions par un dernier refrain avant de laisser place aux applaudissements. Nous nous levâmes de nos tabourets pour nous incliner. J'adressai un « Merry Christmas ! » à tous. Je descendis donc de la scène ma main dans celle de Seungjoo qui ne semblait pas émerger de son petit nuage. Il avait conquis le public à lui tout seul et ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Je l'encourageai à aller se rafraichir pour gérer ses émotions. Minhwan, lui, s'empressa de prendre la suite en s'improvisant chauffeur de salle. Je voulus suivre Seungjoo cependant Minhwan me coupa l'herbe sous le pied en demandant à la salle, énergiquement.

« Alors ça vous a plu ? »

« Oui ! » explosa la salle.

« Vous en voulez encore ? »

Non, il n'allait pas oser ?

« Oui ! »

Minhwan excité comme jamais se tourna vers moi tout en m'encourageant à venir le rejoindre.

« Patron, vous avez entendu, vous devez revenir sur scène. Comme vous le voyez, vous avez fait l'unanimité aujourd'hui. »

Je lui montrai du doigt ma gorge. Après cette chanson, je ne pouvais plus espérer rechanter avant un petit moment. Mon mal de gorge s'était empiré. Un rhume devait forcément me guetter. Minhwan, déçu, déclara alors ne pouvant s'empêcher de me taquiner.

« Il semblerait que notre patron fasse son rabat-joie pour ce réveillon. Que diriez-vous de le punir un peu en l'obligeant à rester ici jusqu'à la fermeture ? »

« Oui ! »

Je sentais l'entourloupe de Minhwan arriver, je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de son sourire trop innocent pour mon bien. Je baissai les bras. Cette tête de mule allait un jour me rendre fou. Il descendit de la scène en m'évitant consciemment. Fais donc Minhwan, n'ose pas m'approcher, un jour tu me le paieras ! Je déposai la guitare dans le coin réservé à Minhwan derrière le comptoir en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je souris sournoisement, il ne paierait rien pour attendre.

**OoO**

Deux heures du matin. Enfin, l'heure de la fermeture était pour mon plus grand plaisir arrivée. Il n'y avait plus personnes hormis moi et un dernier client à l'une des tables proche du comptoir. Client que je ne me souvenais pas avoir servi. Il avait dû arriver pendant que j'étais en pleine représentation. Par ailleurs, en me souvenant du coup de Minhwan, je ne pus m'empêcher de le maudire lui et ses plans tordus.

Par sa faute, j'avais dû me farcir les saoulards qui passaient leur réveillon à boire encore et encore. Heureusement, j'en étais venu à bout après m'être violemment énervé sur eux tout en leur promettant d'appeler la police s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas aussitôt. Après leur départ, tout avait été plus calme. Les rares clients qui s'arrêtaient ne restaient jamais longtemps. Du coup, je me retrouvais à nettoyer encore et encore les mêmes verres attendant que le glas de fin ne résonne. Pourtant le seul et unique client restant ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Il était avachi sur sa table, son visage couché sur ses bras. Je soupirais. Il était dans mon devoir de raccompagner ce client, autrement, l'image de ce bar allait vite en prendre un coup. Et je refusais d'en pâtir à cause d'une simple envie de rentrer plus rapidement chez mon frère jumeau. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devait sans doute m'attendre. Je devais m'occuper de la fermeture du bar avant d'aller réveiller l'homme. Homme qui devait être fort vu sa carrure. Il valait mieux que je ne le provoque pas, il pourrait très bien me flanquer un coup sans en être conscient. Je me changeai, rangeai les recettes de la soirée avant de me diriger vers l'homme. Hésitant sur la manière à agir, je pris finalement les devants en le secouant.

Pas de réponse. D'accord, devrais-je tenter de lui parler ? Ou de le sortir de son sommeil violemment ?

Je décidais de le faire tout en douceur. Valait mieux miser sur la douceur que sur l'agressivité. Je le secouai un peu plus fort tout en me mettant à lui parler, fatigué de ma soirée.

« Monsieur ? » tentai-je. « Monsieur ? Il serait temps de se réveiller, je ferme. »

L'endormi remua doucement mais ne se réveilla pas. Je soupirai. Quand est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, dormir.

« Monsieur ? » Peu à peu, je le secouai de plus en plus fort pour qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Soudainement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en se redressant, perdu. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être. J'étais bouche-bée de découvrir que l'homme qui se tenait devant moi était mon maknae préféré, mon Junhong.

« J-Junhong ? Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demandai-je.

Pourtant, il ne me répondit pas et manqua même de se casser la figure. Avec un rictus fier, je me rendis compte qu'il avait encore grandi depuis ces quatre dernières années. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Alors toi…tu es complètement saoul. » déclarai-je.

« J-je n-ne b-b-p-pas saoul. » essaya-t-il de dire.

Pourtant il venait tout simplement me prouver le contraire. Avec cela, l'image que j'avais eue de lui plus tôt venait d'être brisée en mille morceaux. Où était passé mon doux et timide Junhong ? Il avait grandi, voilà tout, il avait grandi.

Maintenant qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Le raccompagner chez lui ? Le temps avait passé, cela m'étonnerait qu'il habite encore chez ses parents. Peut-être vivait-il seul ou avec…les _autres_ ? Je ressaisis, je n'allais pas le laisser rentrer seul à une heure pareille. Pas Junhong, surtout pas lui. Je passai donc sans un mot un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener dans ma voiture. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se détacher de ma prise mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix. Il rentrait avec moi, point final.

Je démarrai ma voiture dans la nuit noire de Séoul et commençai à rouler. Seulement un petit détail me revint en mémoire. Je ne savais pas où habitait mon plus si adorable dongsaeng. Je m'arrêtai donc à un stop pour me tourner vers Junhong qui somnolait, gardant malgré tout un œil prudent sur la route.

« Junhong ? Junhong ? Tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu habites ? » Lui demandai-je doucement ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« Hy.. hyung ? »

Il paraissait sortir des vapes dans lesquelles il était plongé. Je l'encourageai du regard pour qu'il me réponde. Plus vite j'aurais ma réponse, plus vite il pourrait se reposer dans son lit douillet.

« Réponds-moi Junhong, où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? »

« Je…tourne à gauche. »

Il tenta de se redresser mais abandonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé pour. Je redémarrai la voiture tout en suivant ces indications. Le temps passa et sans que je n'y attende, Junhong prit la parole non pas pour me donner des indications géographiques mais pour me raconter de ce qui était advenu des B.A.P, après mon départ.

« Hyung, tu ne sais pas à quel point ton départ nous a détruit. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, moi le premier. Tu…pour moi, c'était presque comme une trahison. Mon hyung préféré me laissait et sans me donner d'explication. P-par ailleurs je n'en ai jamais reçu. De personne. Daehyun s'est complètement renfermé. Je l'ai retrouvé le premier le jour où tu nous as quitté et la seule chose qu'il répétait inlassablement c'était « Il est parti. » Il a éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras sans rien me dire de plus. A partir de ce jour, il a arrêté d'agir comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, ne parlait plus, ne faisait plus de blagues. Mais ce qui l'a complètement coupé des autres c'est lorsque le Président nous a dit que notre groupe devait être mis en pause. Après ça, le hyung que j'ai connu a disparu. Daehyun…Daehyun a perdu sa motivation à chanter. C'était comme s'il s'était mis une muselière, il n'arrive plus à sortir la moindre note sans que sa voix ne craque. C'était horrible de le voir paniquer se forçant comme un dingue à chanter. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Rien. Le Président lui a laissé du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais je doute que le temps y fasse quelque chose… Et les autres vivent le même calvaire mais aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitent me mettre au courant. Quand je tente d'en faire parler un, celui-ci me repousse et me clame que cela ne me concerne pas et que de toute manière, rien de bon s'en ressortira si j'apprenais ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais perdu parce que tu nous avais abandonné hyung. Parce que tu **m'**avais abandonné et je le suis d'autant plus car on me laisse volontairement dans le brouillard. »

Il laissa une pause s'installer avant de poursuivre, des sanglots contenus dans sa gorge.

« Yonggukie hyung, les B.A.P n'ont plus jamais été pareils. La tournée, celle sur laquelle nous avions passé des heures à en connaître les moindres mouvements, avait été annulée. Notre groupe s'est peu à peu effiloché. Tout le monde se criait dessus. Même le calme et paisible Jongup s'est un jour brutalement énervé contre Himchan et Daehyun. Il n'a pas arrêté de les accuser d'avoir joué avec toi, de t'avoir fait des choses horribles. Hyung, est-ce que ce..est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que Himchan hyung et Daehyun hyung t'ont vraiment fait des choses horribles ? Tu comprends, je suis perdu, notre groupe a été séparé parce que rien ne fonctionnait. Les uns et les autres s'accusaient, et moi au milieu de tout ce conflit je suivais les évènements sans rien comprendre. Sans rien savoir. Depuis, ils nous arrivent parfois de nous croiser tous dans les locaux de la TS mais une tension règne. Youngjae et Himchan ne peuvent plus se voir sans qu'une dispute n'éclate. De même pour Jongup et Daehyun. Je ne comprends pas comment notre groupe, l'amitié que nous avions construit avait pu être brisé en un seul instant. Je ne comprends pas hyung. J'essaie de les voir, de respecter leur silence et de garder contact avec eux mais c'est dur… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Daehyun allait tellement mal. Youngjae souffre de cette situation mais essaie de le dissimuler. Pareil pour Himchan et Jongup. Ton départ nous a changés mais pas dans le bon sens… » Déballa-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Je déglutissais. Je n'avais jamais pensé que notre groupe allait se terminer comme ça. Si j'avais quitté les B.A.P c'était justement pour leur assurer gloire et richesse. Il semblerait que la voie que j'avais empruntée n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tout je faisais était de détruire de mes propres mains les B.A.P. Je les avais anéantis alors que je pensais les tirer vers le haut. J'étais stupide. J'étais un boulet comme l'avait dit ma sœur après avoir appris mon départ de la TS. J'étais égoïste. Je resserrai mes doigts autour du volant.

« Je ne pensais pas…Junhong, pardonne-moi. Tout est de ma faute, comme d'habitude… Pardonne le hyung que tu as en face de toi. Ce lâche. Les autres avaient raison je n'étais qu'un lâche qui avait fui ses responsabilités. Mais écoute-moi Junhong, si les autres ne t'ont rien dit, par ailleurs je les en remercie, c'est pour que tu ne sois blessé par cette histoire. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte n'est-ce pas ? Tous ceux qui sont au courant ont changé. Cela les a touché et les hante depuis. Donc je préfère de loin que tu restes ignorant, que tu ne sois au courant de rien et que tu restes le jeune et innocent Junhong. Je m'en voudrais que tu ne veuilles plus voir les autres de la même manière car oui cela nous concerne tous. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué, pas toi. J'osais épargner Youngjae et Jongup de ce désastre…pourtant, ils ont découvert la vérité de la manière la plus vile qui soit. Ils l'ont découvert de la bouche des responsables même. C'est de ma faute, j'étais bourré, je ne contrôlais plus mes pensées et mes mots et j'avais acculé Daehyun et Himchan. Donc si tu veux tout savoir Junhong, c'est de ma faute. Enerve-toi contre moi, hais-moi, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. J'ai agi stupidement et pas comme le leader que j'aurais dû être. Pardonne-moi. Mais j'aimerai que tu continues tes efforts. Je souhaiterai que tu continues à t'occuper d'eux. Cela me touche qu'au moins un de nous six prennent soin des autres. J'avais osé espérer qu'Himchan prendrait ce rôle… Il ne cesserait jamais de me décevoir… » Finis-je par murmurer, énervé.

Junhong ne répondit pas se plongeant dans des réflexions connues de lui seul. Comme je l'espérais, il avait accepté de tout me mettre sur le dos. Bien, ses relations avec les autres ne changeraient pas. Satisfait avec néanmoins une petite pincée au cœur, je continuai mon chemin attendant que Junhong m'arrête. Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. Junhong essaya de sortir de la voiture mais il se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, grognant des injures à l'encontre de l'alcool.

Décidément, le jeune Junhong avait bel et bien grandi pour devenir ce jeune homme qui me faisait face. Ricanant à la moue grognonne qu'il avait prise, je le relevai tant bien que mal en passant un de mes bras autour de sa grande taille et l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules afin qu'il prenne appuie sur moi pour avancer. Je montai les escaliers avec lui après avoir insulté copieusement l'ascenseur qui avait décidé de ne pas fonctionner à un moment pareil.

Arrivé au bout des quatre étages, je laissai Junhong s'écrouler sur le mur à côté de sa porte d'entrée tandis que je recherchai ses clés dans ses poches. Il m'arrêta d'une parole.

« Vu l'heure, il doit être à l'intérieur. » chuchota Junhong, à bout de souffle.

« Qui ça _il_ ? » lui demandai-je, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne me répondit pas, paraissant s'être assoupi. J'hochai les épaules et appuyai sur la sonnette, maladroitement. J'attendis quelque temps avant de réappuyer dessus. Si quelqu'un n'ouvrait pas la porte, j'allais devoir raccompagner Junhong chez mon frère pour qu'il passe la nuit avec moi. Je soupirais. A la troisième, si personne ne venait, nous allions repartir. J'appuyai une dernière fois en relevant Junhong. Après quelques secondes qui me paraissaient être une éternité, j'entendis les cliquetis d'un verrou que l'on déverrouille.

Je retins le cri de victoire tandis que je repositionnais Junhong dans mes bras. Il s'était véritablement endormi. En vérité, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ce gosse. Mes pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin quand j'entendis la voix endormi du colocataire de Junhong.

« Junhong, tu as encore oublié tes clés, je te préviens c'est la- » coupa Himchan en rencontrant mes prunelles. « Y-Yong-Yongguk ? Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mon visage se referma aussitôt alors que les souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire ressurgissaient. Je lui transmis le corps endormi de Junhong tout en lui disant sèchement :

« Je suis venu raccompagner Junhong car il a passé sa soirée à se saouler dans mon bar. »

Je me retournai alors, ne souhaitant pas passer une seconde de plus en sa compagnie. Cependant sa voix m'arrêta :

« Hyung ! Attends…tu ne veux pas entrer. P-pour boire un coup en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » me proposa hésitant Himchan.

Je ricanai sarcastique comme jamais je ne l'avais été : « Le bon vieux temps ? Tu te moques de moi là non ? Quel bon vieux temps ? Pour moi tu es un homme mort Himchan et tu le resteras. Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que je parle avec toi du _bon vieux temps_. »

Mais je ne pus avancer plus loin, Himchan m'avait attrapé l'avant-bras tout en maintenant Junhong avec son autre bras. Je me débattis bien que les mots qu'Himchan prononça me clouèrent sur place :

« Tu sais Yongguk, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » murmura-t-il désespérément.

Mais je me dégageai de sa poigne. Cependant je me retournai pour lui adresser un dernier regard et mes derniers mots. Ceux que je gardais pour moi depuis des années sans pouvoir m'en libérer.

« Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas joué avec la vie et la carrière de tout le monde, il aurait été possible que je tombe sous ton charme. Parce que sache-le, je t'ai toujours aimé _Channie_, certes pas aussi fort que Daehyun mais tu étais comme mon âme sœur. Celui qui me complétait. La personne avec qui je me disputais peut-être le plus mais avec qui j'arrivais à me réconcilier aussitôt. La personne qui me connaissait par cœur et avec qui je pouvais parler de tout sans complexe, c'était toi Himchan. Tu étais le seul qui savait me remettre à ma place mais qui savait également comment me réconforter après un coup dur. Tu étais le seul. A présent, tu as tout détruit, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Plus jamais. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Pas après ce que tu _nous_ as fait. Occupe-toi bien de notre ange adoré, il ne digère pas très bien l'alcool. Et si je le retrouve une nouvelle fois comme une loque le jour de Noël, je t'étripe et sache que ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Adieu _Channie_. »

Oui adieu Channie.

**OoO**

En redescendant, tremblant et essoufflé comme si j'avais parcouru des kilomètres en courant, je m'assis sur le sol à côté de ma voiture. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais affronté Himchan. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je lui avais avoué. Sur le coup de l'émotion, j'avais une nouvelle fois gaffé. J'étais réellement un boulet.

En laissant traîner mon regard sur le sol, je m'aperçus qu'une lettre se trouvait à mes pieds. En la ramassant, je vis les mots « _Pour Yongguk de Daehyun »_ inscrit dessus. Une lettre ? Pour moi ? De Daehyun ? Je me secouai la tête. Elle avait dû glisser des poches de Junhong après s'être écroulé en sortant de la voiture.

Que devrais-je faire ? La lire ? Ne pas la lire ?

Non, non, non, je voulais tirer un trait sur ce passé révolu, quoi de mieux que de jeter mes sentiments à la poubelle ? A tout jamais.

Je m'approchai de la poubelle à l'entrée du bâtiment avant de lâcher la douce enveloppe dedans. Renoncer à ses sentiments éphémères, voilà la meilleure chose à faire. Ce fut donc, tout guilleret que je rentrai dans la voiture, que je la démarrai et que j'actionnai la première vitesse. En partant, je ne glissai pas un seul regard en arrière vers l'appartement encore éclairé qu'occupaient Himchan et Junhong. Je ne jetai pas de regard non plus à la poubelle où j'avais déposé la lettre de Daehyun.

Non, la seule chose que je regardais à cet instant précis, ce fut la sombre et angoissante route qui s'offrait devant moi. J'étais prêt à rentrer chez moi, j'étais fin prêt à retrouver mon frère jumeau, Yongnam.

* * *

**Et voilà, une fiction terminée. Du moins pas totalement. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une ou deux surprises en rab'~ J'ose espérer que cela vous plaira. ^^**

**Allez, baï baï !**

**- Draconixia**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais il est tard mais je viens poster cette mini suite en quelque sorte. C'est pas réellement une suite, c'est plus le POV des autres B.A.P. Je n'avais présenté que celui de Yongguk dans le chapitre 5, il me semblait pertinent de montrer les autres. Cet OS se passe ainsi en même temps que le chapitre 5, pendant la soirée de Noël donc et met en scène les points de vue de Daehyun et ensuite de Zelo. Dans le prochain OS, vous aurez les 3 autres. J'espère que ma petite surprise vous aura plu.

Allez, bonne lecture ! Et surtout, je tiens à souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire à Daehyun !

* * *

**OS 1 – BangDae**

Voilà que quatre ans avaient passé. Quatre ans que de mes douces et petites mains j'avais mis un terme à notre carrière. Tout cela avait été de ma faute. Je m'en rendais compte à présent, je n'avais été qu'un imbécile qui avait voulu éviter de blesser tout le monde...mais qui avait juste provoqué notre chute. En voulant sauver à la fois mon couple et éviter de heurter notre leader, j'avais découvert que non seulement ma relation était basée sur des mensonges et des faux-semblants mais j'avais par la suite fait fuir ce dit leader. Oui, depuis cette journée où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, je ne prononçais plus son nom. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés. Trop de mauvais souvenirs que j'avais créés.

Je soufflai bruyamment, des larmes de culpabilité coulant le long de mes joues. À chaque fois que je me remémorais ce passage douloureux de ma vie je ne pouvais retenir ces larmes de détresse. J'étais perdu. J'avais réduit à néant les B.A.P. Après tout ce temps cette culpabilité se faisait toujours ressentir. Même Himchan qui avait essayé de prendre la responsabilité n'avait jamais réussi à m'enlever ce sentiment. Bien que je me sente trahi, bien qu'il ait joué avec moi je n'arrivais pas à lui en tenir rigueur. A vrai dire, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et je savais qu'à sa place, j'aurais agi de la même manière. Je me dégoûtais. C'était affreux de penser ainsi pourtant c'était la réalité. De plus, j'avais espéré qu'il maintiendrait cette mascarade, qu'il resterait à mes côtés. Car contre toute attente, je l'aimais encore. Et je continuais à l'aimer comme l'imbécile que j'étais.

Seulement Youngjae ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Il s'était interposé au moment même où nous avions fait face à Himchan. Il lui avait hurlé ces quatre vérités. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue alors que je lui avais justement fait promettre le contraire.

Pourtant je ne lui en avais pas voulu. Après ce que j'avais vécu, il voulait me protéger et ça je l'avais parfaitement compris. Il voulait me protéger de tout le monde. La seule personne qu'il tolérait à mes côtés c'était Junhong. Le pauvre, il était le seul à ne pas être au courant de toute cette histoire. Il ne savait pas à quel point ses hyungs étaient pitoyables. Il ne connaissait pas la sombre facette de notre personnalité. Je me redressai sur ma chaise. Devrais-je lui en parler ? Non, non, il valait mieux qu'il reste ignorant. Cela avait été très dur de supporter les remarques bien senties de Jongup à ce sujet, je ne voulais pas perdre Junhong. Pas lui.

Depuis que Jongup savait, rien n'arrêtait son débit d'injure contre moi. Il était tout simplement déchaîné. Je pouvais le comprendre. J'avais ruiné notre carrière. J'avais détruit le cœur de Yongguk le poussant à partir. J'avais tout anéanti. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais un jour m'en remettre. La culpabilité ne manquerait jamais de me ronger. A chaque fois que je croisais les prunelles de Youngjae, que je voyais son air inquiet quand il me regardait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Je l'avais embarqué dans ma chute malgré moi. Sa loyauté le poussait à me protéger mais cela le perdait. J'aurais préféré qu'il me déteste comme les autres. J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse seul et qu'il continue sa carrière en solo. Non, il avait fallu qu'il supplie le Président de nous donner du temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse rechanter à nouveau. Rechanter sans que ma voix ne déraille. J'avais perdu toute envie de chanter. Youngjae faisait tout pour me redonner vie mais rien ne fonctionnait. De même pour Junhong. Malgré son envie de savoir, malgré ses questionnements, il respectait mon silence. Il respectait mes distances. Et attendait que j'aille mieux. Quatre ans qu'ils attendaient patiemment.

Quatre ans...

Enorme non ? Moi-même je n'arrivais pas y croire. Quatre ans avaient passé. Et je pensais que rien ne pourrait jamais plus me faire sourire. J'avais perdu toute ma bonne humeur le jour où il avait passé le pas de la porte, ignorant mes sanglots. Le jour où j'avais espéré qu'avec un baiser il allait rester avec nous et me pardonner. Quelle stupidité. Quel égoïsme.

Je ne passais pas une journée sans me traiter d'égoïste. Sans vouloir me terrer au fond de mon lit, me sentant misérable comme jamais. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais me défiler à présent que ma lettre était commencée. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais planté devant cette feuille blanche, le capuchon du stylo dans ma bouche. Je ressassais encore et encore les mêmes souvenirs, les analysant, les disséquant. Pourtant rien de bon n'en ressortait. J'avais agi comme un gamin stupide. La seule chose qui me paraissait un tant soit peu convenable après ces quatre ans de réflexions à propos de mon comportement serait de m'excuser auprès de lui. Il m'avait offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent et comme un con je l'avais broyé sans songer à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

J'étais égoïste. Je m'en rendais compte à présent mais j'avais agi comme le sale gosse que j'étais. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème n'est-ce pas ? Je soupirais lourdement.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'allais avancer dans cette lettre. A trop réfléchir, je ne savais plus ce que je souhaitais lui transmettre, lui confesser. Daehyun pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide ? Pourquoi ne pas être sincère pour une fois ? Tu n'avais jamais arrêté de lui mentir, un peu d'honnêteté lui ferait plaisir. Je m'attelais donc à l'écriture de cette lettre, ne me souciant pas une seconde de la forme. Seul le fond comptait. Déverser mes sentiments et m'expliquer allaient me prendre du temps. Allait-il prendre la peine de la lire ? Avec un peu de chance, il le ferait. Et à ce moment-là, je pourrais avancer, je pourrais tirer un vrai trait sur cette histoire et boucler ce chapitre de ma vie.

**OoO**

« Hyung ? Daehyunnie hyung, où es-tu ? »

J'entrais avec fracas dans l'un des bureaux de la T.S. faisant sursauter un Daehyun qui manqua de faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Je m'arrêtais gêné de le déranger.

« Un problème hyung ? Je te dérange ? » Lui demandai-je, désolé.

Il me rassura en rangeant ce qu'il avait dans une de ces poches. Je soufflai rassuré. Embêter mon hyung après tout ce que nous avions vécu m'ennuyait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu entendre des diverses personnes concernées, je continuai à être là pour eux. Rien ne me séparerait de ceux qui m'avaient soutenu aux temps des B.A.P. Rien…pas même le temps. Je ferais tout pour que les uns et les autres soient de nouveau en bons termes. Cela allait prendre le temps qu'il faudrait mais je ne me laissais pas abattre. J'étais le seul à avoir encore assez de forces pour essayer de nous rassembler. Comme au bon vieux temps. Et mon plan allait commencer dès ce soir par le biais de quelques informations reçues plus tôt.

« Alors Junhong-ah ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? » M'interpella Daehyun platement, presque lassé.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine joie et beaucoup de fierté que je lui répondis :

« Hyung, tu ne vas pas me croire, j'ai entendu dire que Yongguk hyung avait ouvert un bar et qu'il ferait des représentations scéniques à l'occasion. Cela te dirait d'aller à sa rencontre pour ce réveillon ? »

A la mention de Yongguk, le visage auparavant si impassible de notre ancien leader vocal s'assombrit. La tristesse semblait avoir refait surface, et tout cela à cause de moi. Je finis par me traiter d'imbécile fini. Bien que quatre ans fussent passés, Daehyun continuait d'aller de plus en plus mal. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le sortir de sa dépression. Chose relativement compliquée étant donné que j'essayais de garder contact avec tous les autres. Il était hors de question que je coupe les ponts avec quiconque et je pensais qu'ils l'avaient tous compris. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que j'avais emménagé avec Himchan hyung. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de le laisser seul. Et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'entraîner avec Jongup hyung qui lui ne voulait plus côtoyer Himchan et Daehyun. Il avait préféré tout comme Yongguk hyung s'éloigner d'eux deux. Cependant il ne rompait pas avec nous autres. De temps à autres, il buvait un verre avec Youngjae qui lui avait partiellement pardonné son coup d'éclat contre Daehyun. Youngjae hyung tenait à protéger Daehyun de tout ce qui l'entourait mais ne pouvait le protéger de lui-même. Personne ne pouvait protéger Daehyun de lui si ce n'est Daehyun lui-même. Et vu dans quel état il était, il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul. Daehyun était très fragile mentalement depuis et se nourrissait très difficilement. Serait-ce une sorte de punition qu'il s'infligerait ? Il aurait enlevé la chose que Yongguk adorait, sans doute pensait-il que cela devait se contrebalancer. Qu'il devait également faire disparaître une chose qu'il adorait faire : manger. Quant à son chant...cela remontait à loin le jour où Daehyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner à tue-tête. Je soupirais. Tout partait à la dérive ces derniers temps. Et rien ne semblait égayer ces jours de Noël.

« Junhong-ah, arrête s'il te plaît. Cela ne mène à rien. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir me faire sortir sous prétexte d'aller voir...d'aller le voir. Je sais très bien qu'il a disparu de la circulation...» Me souffla-t-il défaitiste. Toutefois, il me lança un tendre sourire après m'avoir observé quelques minutes. Trop surpris par ses paroles, je n'osai reprendre la parole pour lui assurer le contraire. Daehyun se rapprocha de moi, le pas lourd et le dos courbé.

« De plus, j'ai déjà des choses prévues dongsaeng...après tout le Président ne va pas nous attendre éternellement... »

« Mais hyung ! »

« Non Junhong. Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser seul ce soir mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne le serai pas. »

Il me caressa tendrement le visage puis sortit de la salle en laissant tomber dans la poubelle de l'entrée ce qu'il avait essayé de me cacher plus tôt. Intrigué par ces mots, je voulus le rattraper dans le but de lui faire entendre raison, cependant une voix m'arrêta en pleine action.

« N'y pense même pas Junhong. Laisse-le tranquille pour ce soir. »

Révolté que Youngjae puisse vouloir me retenir, je me retournais vers lui :

« Mais pourquoi hyung ? Il est là-bas, je sais que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ! Yongguk hyung y est vraiment. »

Toujours aussi sévère, il m'ordonna de me taire.

« Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille Junhong ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie de tourner la page. Qu'il essaie de passer à autre chose ! »

« Mais hyung ! » tentai-je désespérément. Je savais que j'avais raison. Daehyun avait besoin de voir Yongguk. De voir ce qu'il était devenu et la surprotection de Youngjae à son encontre allait lui être néfaste. A trop vouloir le protéger, Youngjae finissait par le mettre à l'écart de tous et par l'empêcher de s'épanouir lui aussi. Et c'était une chose que je ne parvenais pas à lui faire comprendre.

Youngjae se retourna, refusant de me faire face. Comme s'il avait perçu mes pensées. Comme s'il avait été blessé par celles-ci. Peut-être avait-il deviné ce qui me trottait dans la tête ? On pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

« Tu penses que cela m'amuse de voir Daehyun comme ça ? J'ai tout fait pour qu'il aille mieux mais mes quatre années d'efforts semblent inutiles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de le laisser dépérir. J'ai tellement l'impression de l'abandonner à son sort alors que je me démène pour que tout aille au mieux. C'est moi qui ai supplié le Président de nous laisser du temps. C'est moi qui lui parle, qui l'écoute, qui essuie ses pleurs pendant toutes ces années. Plus le temps avance, pire sont les choses. Il se renferme, il s'éloigne de moi. De nous tous. J'ai peur Junhong, si tu savais à quel point j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire au début… Mais, ces derniers temps j'ai pu constater une petite amélioration dans son comportement. Daehyun ne s'en rend certainement pas compte- c'est même tellement subtile que j'en doutais- mais il commence petit à petit à reprendre goût à la vie. »

Il reprit difficilement la parole pourtant je sentais un sourire traîné sur ses lèvres.

« Jieun noona m'a dit qu'il avait commencé à reprendre ses entraînements vocaux. Qu'il avait recommencé à manger un peu plus que d'habitude…. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, cela fait quatre **putain** d'années que j'attends Junhong. Que j'attends que Daehyun aille mieux. Donc s'il te plaît, ne le force pas à aller voir Yongguk hyung. Cela pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur sur lui. Et je ne veux plus retomber dans cette spirale de souffrance continue puisque sa douleur se répercute sur nous. Et je sais que nous voir plus bas que terre l'affecte également... »

Je ne pouvais distinguer l'expression qu'il arborait mais je sentais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Youngjae n'allait pas bien non plus. Depuis cette histoire, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait afin de garder la tête haute, de soutenir Daehyun seulement qui le soutenait lui ? Qui écoutait ses tourments avec attention ? Qui taisait ses doutes ? Qui protégeait Youngjae ? Et subitement, je compris. Personne ne le protégeait lui. Cela faisait quatre années qu'il assumait difficilement Daehyun sans broncher. Sans demander d'aide à quiconque. À présent je le voyais. J'entendais ses appels au secours. Youngjae hyung n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Or depuis la trahison d'Himchan, Youngjae ne se confiait plus à personne. Il ne restait que moi, le dernier. Le jeune. L'immature devait-il sans doute penser. Il ne s'était plus ouvert taisant sa douleur. Taisant toute sa frustration et son attente. J'entendais ses plaintes silencieuses. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Ce fut donc pour cette raison que je m'approchai de lui. Il avait été trop longtemps seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais osé se confier à qui que ce soit et là, devant moi, il osait enfin craquer. Je le pris doucement dans mon étreinte. Dans un doux back hug. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit gêné que je sois témoin de son craquage émotionnel, il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de moi. Et je ne pouvais que me maudire. De ne pas l'avoir suffisamment observé ces quatre dernières années. Je n'avais cessé mes recherches pour retrouver Yongguk, je n'avais jamais cessé de me montrer présent pour Daehyun recherchant les réponses à mes questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Himchan et qui troublait autant Jongup, lui qui vivait affreusement mal la séparation du groupe...cependant je n'avais jamais prêté attention à la détresse de Youngjae qu'il cachait habilement sous un grand sourire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il ramait avec Daehyun. Et ce n'était que maintenant que tout m'explosait à la figure. Que je distinguais son courage pendant toutes ces années. Alors je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que Yongguk nous revienne. Seul lui savait gérer les B.A.P. Seul lui savait gérer les situations de conflit. Et nous étions en plein dedans. En dépit de tous mes efforts, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. À moi tout seul, je ne faisais rien de bon, je restais le maknae...celui que personne n'écoutait ou à qui personne ne se confierait. Oui j'avais pris la bonne décision en voulant amener Daehyun à Yongguk. Une fois ces deux-là réconciliés, tout irait pour le mieux. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour des épaules tremblantes de Youngjae, oui tout irait pour le mieux. Je devais juste convaincre le cerveau du groupe de me laisser m'en occuper.

« Hyung… Youngjae hyung, je peux comprendre ton inquiétude mais Daehyun est quelqu'un de fort. Voir Yongguk et lui demander pardon pourrait lui faire énormément de bien. Tu sais comment était hyung, il… il ne gardait jamais rancune très longtemps. Quatre ans ont passé. De l'eau a forcément coulé sous les ponts, peut-être que Yongguk hyung acceptera de nous revoir tous. » Chuchotai-je tentant de le rassurer.

Pas peut-être. Il allait forcément accepter. Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative possible. Youngjae néanmoins coupa mes résolutions par sa voix cassée par les sanglots qu'il contenait tant bien que mal.

« Il pourrait tout aussi bien accabler Daehyun. Quatre ans ont passé, tu as raison sur ce coup-là Junhong. Mais peut-être a-t-il passé ces quatre années à ruminer contre nous. Cela a dû le changer. On ne ressort jamais indemne d'une peine de cœur et d'une trahison de son meilleur ami. »

Youngjae se ressaisit en soufflant un bon coup. Inquiet pour lui je ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer un : "hyung..." plaintif. Pour une fois, je voulais qu'il se repose sur moi. Qu'il ait confiance en mes décisions. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais décidé à la légère. J'y avais réfléchi de longues nuits. Aller voir Yongguk ne pouvait nous être que bénéfique. Oui, j'en étais intimement persuadé.

« Tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire Junhong. Il a sans doute changé et je préférerais éviter que Daehyun ait à l'affronter. Du moins, pas maintenant. »

Youngjae paraissait avoir retrouvé l'ensemble de ses facultés intellectuelles en plus d'un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. Il décrocha mes bras autour de son cou et se retourna pour me faire face. Il avait les yeux rougis cependant son regard rencontra franchement le mien. Oui, le Youngjae fort en apparence avait refait son apparition. Sachant que je n'aurais sûrement pas le dernier mot avec lui, je lui proposai une autre possibilité :

« Hyung...alors, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? »

En le voyant hésiter, j'eus un regain d'espoir qui fut vite anéanti par :

« Non pas ce soir. Je dois vérifier que Daehyun mange convenablement, je préfère l'avoir à l'œil pendant les repas. Et puis je te rappelle que nous devons passer voir Jongup, il nous avait invités à boire un verre non ? »

J'ignorai sa question pour lui en poser une autre. Quelque chose m'embêtait dans son planning.

« Et Daehyun ? Il m'avait pourtant signalé qu'il ne passerait pas le Réveillon seul. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir un de ses amis de Busan qui était de passage après avoir mangé. Cela nous laissera le temps de passer du temps avec Jongup, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que…depuis qu'il a pété les plombs face à Daehyun en fait... »

« Mais hyung, on peut tout aussi bien aller **le** voir à trois, ce serait encore meilleur ! »

« Ca suffit Junhong ! »

« Mais hyung, je- » commençai-je, cependant une sonnerie de téléphone m'interrompit. Youngjae s'excusa puis en voyant le numéro de Daehyun murmura : « Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille deux minutes celui-là. » Il dut mettre le haut-parleur car je pus entendre la voix de Daehyun s'exclamer m'étonnant par la même occasion:

« Youngjae, Youngjae ! Devine ce que des fans m'ont envoyé pour Noël ! De la pâtisserie française ! Si tu en veux, il y en a beaucoup plus dans notre chambre. Allez viens, dépêche-toi sinon je mange tout ! »

A ma plus grande surprise, Youngjae ne lui répondit pas du même ton avec lequel il s'était adressé avec moi. Non, il s'exclama à son tour, simulant une joie que je ne pensais pas être possible. Toutes ces années dans l'industrie passé à sourire continuellement l'avaient marqué. Il arrivait même à nous tromper. « D'accord d'accord j'ai compris, j'arrive tout de suite. Ne mange pas tout, espèce de goinfre. Daehyun-ah, je raccroche et attends-moi avant de tout déballer. »

Daehyun qui ne semblait n'y voir que du feu déclara un peu plus guilleret que tout à l'heure : « Pas de soucis, Jae'. Mais magne-toi, le millefeuille me fait de l'œil. »

Youngjae raccrocha alors perdant son sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de me lancer sur un ton satisfait :

« Voilà donc ce qui confirme ce que je te disais Junhong. Il vaut mieux les tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre pour l'instant. Tant que Daehyun n'aura pas refermé sa blessure, je refuse qu'Himchan ou que Yongguk l'approche. Et je ferai tout pour donc ne me complique pas la tâche et attends un petit peu avant d'aller voir Yongguk. Laisse-lui aussi le temps. »

« D'accord hyung. » soupirai-je battu par la logique de Youngjae. Je ne pourrais jamais me mesurer à lui. Cependant je pouvais lui faire promettre un certain nombre de choses. « Mais en retour, promets-moi d'aller voir seul à seul Yongguk. Lui aussi a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de nous et quatre ans n'effaceront jamais ce que nous avons vécu pendant toutes ces années. »

Il abandonna la partie et me le promit. Il s'approcha de moi et me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule me remerciant sans doute pour le réconfort que je lui avais offert plus tôt.

« En attendant, j'ai des petites choses à manger. On se voit tout à l'heure avec Jongup, 23h ça te dit ? » Me proposa Youngjae en se dirigeant vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Daehyun.

« Oui, 23h ça me convient. Je le préviendrai. » Acceptai-je, lui souriant. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, j'attendis quelques minutes que les bruits de ses pas disparaissent dans le couloir. Une fois que je m'étais assuré que j'étais bien seul, le plus discrètement possible, je m'approchai de la poubelle à l'entrée, curieux. Heureusement ce que je cherchais était toujours à sa place, dans la poubelle. Une chance que Youngjae ne l'ait pas vue en partant. J'extirpais l'enveloppe que Daehyun avait jetée négligemment et la retournai, intrigué. En lisant les quelques mots écrits dessus, je me mis à murmurer : « Jongup hyung, Youngjae hyung, je pense que vous passerez votre réveillon ensemble. Je dois aller quelque part à la place. »

Ah, j'oubliais presque, je devais mettre Jongup au courant concernant l'heure à laquelle il devait retrouver Youngjae. Je commençai à écrire un texto rapide à Jongup mais je ne pus aller plus loin dans la rédaction recevant un appel du concerné.

« Allo ? Jongup hyung ? »

_« Junhong-ah ? » _

« Ah tiens c'est marrant je pensais justement à toi ! » lui lançai-je.

_« Ah vraiment ? C'est comme un signe alors ! Je me demandais, à quelle heure vous allez me rejoindre ? Je me sens un peu seul là… »_ Déclara Jongup.

« Youngjae avait dit 23h. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu nous attends déjà ? Tu veux qu'on se retrouve plus tôt ? »

_« Ah…non non, c'était…juste pour savoir Junhong… 23h ? D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure alors. Ne traînez pas en chemin. »_

« Pas de problème hyung. A ce soir. Je raccroche. »

_« Oui…à ce soir. »_ me répondit-il d'une voix plus éteinte.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Je lui demanderais une prochaine fois.

J'avais bien entendu omis de lui dire que je ne venais pas. Je m'excuserai le moment venu, je savais que Jongup comprendrait. Il me soutiendrait dans cette décision même s'il n'était pas nécessairement d'accord avec moi. Youngjae quant à lui…. Je verrai bien à ce moment-là. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre remarquant que j'avais encore du temps avant d'aller au –comment s'appelait le bar déjà ? White quelque chose. Ah oui, White Time. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour voir Himchan. Je pris la décision de lui passer un coup de fil.

« Hyung ? »

_« Oui Junhong ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_ me répondit Himchan à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cela te dirait d'aller boire un petit verre pour fêter le Réveillon hyung ? »

Je pus entendre son léger rire avant qu'il me demande, amusé.

_« C'est étrange que tu aies soudainement envie de boire Junhong-ah. Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de bien t'es arrivée ? »_

Je ne pouvais être plus heureux que maintenant. Seulement, je ne pouvais lui en parler, il allait encore se renfermer sur lui-même. Je finis par lui répondre avec un simple :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête hyung. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Inquiet qu'il ait pu raccrocher, je l'appelai d'une petite voix.

« Hyung ? »

_« Je suis content qu'au moins l'un de nous deux soient heureux aujourd'hui… »_ Il reprit, un peu plus enjoué. _« Si tu veux vraiment boire avec moi, à ta place je me dépêcherais, j'ai déjà préparé la table pour un bière-pong. »_

« Un bière-pong ? Oh génial ! Prépare-toi à te prendre la raclée du siècle hyung ! »

_« Détrompe-toi Junhong-ah, ce soir, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! L'expérience viendra toujours à bout de ta fougue. »_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris à mon tour avant de lui signaler que je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps ayant des choses à faire pour cette soirée. Il me demanda si je devais les retrouver un peu plus tristement. Réticent à lui mentir j'acquiesçai tout en lui indiquant que je pouvais toujours annuler s'il le souhaitait. Je me sentais coupable de le laisser seul un jour pareil avec pour seule occupation l'alcool. Si Himchan me demandait de rester avec lui alors je repousserai ma visite au White Time. Je ne voulais pas qu'Himchan hyung retombe dans une douce dépression. Ce fut dur de l'en sortir, il était hors de question que mes efforts partent en fumée à cause d'une envie égoïste. Cependant Himchan me rassura.

_« Non, ne te préoccupe pas du vieux que je suis Junhong. Va donc faire la fête, je vais pouvoir survivre à une soirée sans toi. »_

« Tu es sûr hyung ? » insistai-je.

_« Oui j'en suis sûr. Je peux même me faire faire ce bière-pong en solo Junhong. Tu me supportes pratiquement tout le temps, je ne vais t'imposer ma compagnie alors que tu es censé profiter de cette soirée pour t'amuser tant que ton jeune âge te le permet. »_

« Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça hyung. »

Himchan, d'un ton mélancolique, me répondit :

_« Physiquement peut-être dongsaeng cependant les regrets m'ont assez assagi pour que je me contente d'une soirée en solitaire. »_

« Très bien hyung. » renonçai-je. « Mais j'ai encore du temps avant mon rendez-vous donc prépare-toi à manger la poussière hyung. »

J'espérais que ma petite boutade l'avait assez distrait et qu'il oublierait pour cette soirée ses problèmes. Il me coupa dans mes réflexions en me remerciant du plus profond de son cœur pour ma présence.

_« Sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serais à cette heure-ci. »_

Touché par ses mots je ne pus que lui murmurer :

« Ce n'est rien hyung. Nous…je t'avais bien promis que je serais là pour toi non ? » Cependant je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre. Je sentais qu'il allait craquer à tout moment et ce n'était pas mon but. « Je raccroche hyung. Et n'oublie pas de faire le plein ! »

Je coupais en espérant qu'il saurait retrouver sa bonne humeur. Un Himchan dépressif était assez dur à consoler. Mais je ne me décourageais pas. Le plus dur était passé. A présent, je pouvais me concentrer sur ma mission. Je jouai avec la lettre de Daehyun tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire lorsque j'allais rencontrer Yongguk hyung. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose sur le chemin. Je rangeai donc la lettre dans une de mes poches tout en remarquant qu'un Père Noël devait sans doute exister pour me donner une chance pareille. Je passai le pas de la porte en ayant hâte d'arriver au White Time. Tout allait certainement s'arranger après cette rencontre.

**OoO**

« Passe une bonne soirée Junhong-ah ! » me cria Himchan, échoué sur le canapé un peu comme une baleine. Je lui marmonnai un « toi aussi. » vague en essayant de faire abstraction de ma légère ivresse. Comme je lui avais dit j'avais pu faire boire Himchan une sacrée dose d'alcool, cependant, il s'était particulièrement bien défendu par la suite me surprenant. Par conséquent, je me retrouvais quelque peu éméché. Rien de très alarmant heureusement.

Je m'habillai chaudement récupérant tout de même la lettre. Ce serait dommage que je fasse tout ce chemin pour rien. Je pris les transports en commun essayant de me repérer et de me souvenir du chemin qu'une jeune femme m'avait indiqué. Sortant du métro, je ne pus que maudire ma mémoire défaillante. Impossible de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Et avec le début d'une petite migraine, il m'était difficile de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je ne voyais plus qu'une solution, demander aux passants. Le quartier où j'étais me disait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais avancer de peur d'aller dans la mauvaise direction. Oui, demander mon chemin me semblait être une bonne idée. Je passais ainsi une longue heure à arrêter le plus de personnes. Toutefois personne ne semblait connaître. Soit je tombais sur les mauvaises personnes soit j'étais réellement perdu. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé l'adresse du bar ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi stupide ? Et ce mal de tête qui empirait.

Bon, si le prochain passant me disait une fois de plus qu'il ne connaissait aucun bar portant ce nom dans les environs, je partirais rejoindre Youngjae et Jongup hyung. Cette soirée commençait vraiment très mal. J'interpellai donc un homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine et lui demandai s'il connaissait un bar appelé « White Time. » Après un petit temps d'hésitation, il me répondit par la négative et s'excusa. Je lui assurai que ce n'était rien et le laissai filer après l'avoir remercié. Décidément, j'avais la poisse ce soir. Alors que je voulus faire demi-tour dans l'optique d'appeler un taxi, un couple m'accosta, légèrement hésitant.

« Monsieur ? Vous cherchez bien le White Time ? Le bar dont le patron organise à l'occasion des petits concerts ? » Me demanda l'homme.

Ne croyant pas ma chance, je leur répondis par l'affirmative. Allaient-ils m'aider ?

« Souhaitez-vous qu'on vous y accompagne ? Nous avions prévu d'y faire un tour justement. » Déclara la jeune femme, souriante au possible.

« Vraiment ? Oh quelle chance ! Je désespérais un peu de devoir faire demi-tour. Merci encore de votre gentillesse. » Je m'inclinai, reconnaissant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ma petite-amie m'aurait tué si je ne vous avais pas aidé. » Intervint l'homme en rigolant.

Sa partenaire écrasa son pied tout lui intimant de se taire. Geste qui fit rire plus fort le jeune homme. Il la taquina pendant quelques minutes avant de m'encourager à avancer. Durant le trajet les mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt m'interpellait. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-elle 'tué' ? Je remarquai alors qu'elle me jetait de légers coups d'œil mais elle détournait subitement le regard. J'étais intrigué. Que se passait-il ? Avais-je un truc sur le visage ?

Après un certain temps, je finis par en avoir marre de ses regards incessants.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je…il y a un problème ? »

La femme rougit mais fut brusquement interrompue par les ricanements de son petit-ami. Elle lui donna un léger coup sur le sommet de sa tête avant de me demander, hésitante :

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous ressembliez au maknae des B.A.P ? »

Je ris aux douces paroles de la femme la faisant rougir une fois de plus, honteuse de m'avoir confié ses pensées.

« Pardonnez-la, depuis qu'ils ont été mis en pause, elle ne cesse de les voir partout dans la rue. » Plaisanta le compagnon.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Et pour tout avouer, oui beaucoup m'en ont fait la remarque. » Lui répondis-je avec un certain amusement. Personne ne me l'avait faite celle-là depuis ces quatre années.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son petit-ami toujours aussi hilare.

« Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi oui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ressemble tellement à Zelo, avec quelques rides en plus. »

J'explosai de rire à la mention des rides. Je faisais aussi vieux que ça ? Quelque part, j'étais satisfait d'avoir perdu ma bouille d'enfant. Mon visage s'était affiné avec le temps et j'avais encore grandi. Ainsi, les personnes qui ne m'avaient pas vu évolué étaient assez surprises de me voir aussi grand et également plus adulte.

« Tu vois, même lui ça le fait rire ! De plus, Sujeong, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec eux. Cela fait quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'ils se sont séparés. Je doute qu'ils remonteront sur scène un jour après le départ de Bang Yongguk. Après tout, tu l'as bien vu, il semble bien se porter au White Time. Alors arrête et passe à autre chose comme eux l'ont fait. » Finit par soupirer l'homme.

Ainsi comme je le pensais, Yongguk hyung était vraiment dans ce bar. Même les gens le savaient. Alors pourquoi cette information ne nous était pas remontée ? Pourquoi personne ne nous avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Cependant la voix du petit-ami m'interrompit. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai. Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que le couple était derrière moi.

Sujeong comme l'avait appelé son petit-ami s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, blessée. Elle finit par se reprendre et par lui balancer plus fortement :

« Non. » Déclara-t-elle durement. « Non, ils ne sont pas passés à autre chose. En tant que Baby j'en suis intiment convaincue et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera dire le contraire. De plus, si tu m'aimais Jisang, tu devrais supporter l'amour que je leur porte. »

« Ah maintenant tu me fais du chantage affectif ? »

« Ce n'est pas du chantage affectif chéri. Juste une simple mise au point. » Elle nous avait rattrapé toisant fièrement son petit-ami. De mon côté, j'étais gêné d'être témoin de cette dispute voire plus, d'en être responsable. Toutefois, j'étais réellement touché par la loyauté de cette fan qui continuait à nous encourager. De loin certes mais elle le faisait après ces quatre années de silence radio. Un long silence s'établit entre les deux tourtereaux. Finalement, le petit-ami abdiqua et ouvrit grand ses bras l'invitant à venir dans son étreinte.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois fou de toi chérie. »

Elle s'y engouffra contente qu'il ait finalement arrêté de la tourmenter. Elle s'excusa néanmoins envers moi d'avoir assister à leur petite scène de ménage. Je les rassurai, ce n'était rien.

Jisang si je ne me trompais pas me jeta un regard semblant me dire : « Ah les femmes. » mais retrouva un air enjoué en rencontrant les prunelles marrons de sa petite amie.

« Allez, allons-y. On pourrait rater la performance du patron. »

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, nous arrivâmes finalement à l'entrée du bar. Je me retournai vers le couple pour les remercier de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Je leur proposai même de leur offrir un verre, toutefois, ils refusèrent décrétant que c'était normal. Ils m'encouragèrent à entrer prétextant un appel à passer. Je m'inclinai devant eux et passai le pas de l'entrée en premier. J'étais anxieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment. Mes mains étaient moites, heureusement ma migraine était passée depuis bien longtemps. Je voulus observer les environs mais me rendit compte que c'était inutile étant donné que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Après avoir jeté un œil à la scène, je pus comprendre pourquoi.

Yongguk.

Yongguk était là.

Yongguk était sur scène et discutait tranquillement avec un autre homme.

Je m'avançais vers un serveur tremblant pour qu'il me mette à une table. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde, je pus donc obtenir une table non loin du comptoir et de la scène pouvant ainsi observer Yongguk à mon loisir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Yongguk était bel et bien présent. Les rumeurs qui circulaient étaient donc vraies. Je trouvais cela étonnant que les journalistes n'en aient pas entendu parler. Ou alors, serait-ce le fait du Président de notre label ? Il avait toujours protégé Yongguk discrètement. Parfois sans que le concerné ne le remarque. Mes pensées ne purent aller bien loin alors que Yongguk se retourna vers le public. Pas très certain que les éclairages me cachent de sa vue, je pris la carte du bar que le serveur m'avait passé avant de m'y cacher derrière. C'était ridicule. J'étais complètement ridicule mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il entama alors un petit discours qui fut très vite coupé par le barman.

« Hyung, arrête donc de les faire patienter et commence à chanter. »

J'étais surpris qu'il puisse lui parler aussi familièrement. C'était bien le patron du bar non ? Ou bien étaient-ils assez proches l'un de l'autre pour se parler aussi naturellement ? Le doute monta. Yongguk semblait avoir bel et bien tourné la page mais nous avait-il par la même occasion oublié ? Je n'y croyais pas, mon hyung, mon idole, la personne que j'admirais le plus nous avait effacés de sa mémoire ? Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Je resserrai les poings, toutes ces années à suer sang et eau ne valaient donc plus rien à ses yeux ? C'était un cauchemar. Yongguk ne pouvait pas nous avoir oubliés aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas.

Subitement, je me rendis compte que c'était égoïste de ma part. C'était stupide. Pourquoi devais-je penser cela ? S'il…s'il allait mieux ainsi pourquoi devrais-je lui ramener d'autres soucis ? Il avait le droit à la paix et au bonheur dans sa vie après tout ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu… Bien que je n'en sache pas grand-chose. Pourquoi étais-je tout le temps laissé de côté ? Pourquoi personne ne me disait rien ? J'avais l'impression d'être un étranger face à tout ce qui me tombait dessus. Et voir Yongguk aussi épanoui dans sa vie était comme une claque en pleine figure. Pourquoi devrais-je lui imposer de nouvelles douleurs ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi borné ? Youngjae avait raison, je ferais mieux de laisser Yongguk tranquille.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par le barman ayant interrompu Yongguk qui venait s'enquérir de ma commande. Je lui demandai vaguement un verre de soju…pour aussitôt rectifier le tir et commander plusieurs bouteilles. Il fit les gros yeux mais acquiesça tout en me souhaitant une bonne soirée avec eux. Il avait dû remarquer que je n'étais pas un habitué. Il revint très rapidement avec ma commande.

Je remarquai à peine la chanson qui commençait m'enfilant les verres les uns après les autres. Ce Réveillon ne pouvait pas être pire…

* * *

Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde !

Review ?

Baï baï

- Draconixia


End file.
